English Rose
by Lamb and the Lion
Summary: A run of the mill business trip lead Rosalie Hale to discover a world she never knew existed. With the guidance of an old friend and the mysteries of new aquaintences, will she be able to return to the life she left behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: We don't own any part of the Twilight universe. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This story is a collaboration between myself and Chandler1200. It's the product of a rather involved conversation that involved a lot of "what ifs".**

**This is a drastic departure from Dorian Gray and will not be for everyone. Have no worries, Dorian Gray is not being put to the back burner. It will still finish as scheduled.**

**After Chapter 1, all further postings of this story will be under the penname the Lamb and the Lion. Chapter 2 is already up, so click over and keep reading.**

**Hope you enjoy and leave us a review. We're dying to see what you guys think of this.**

Chapter 1

RPOV

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please," the regal voice of the stewardess rang through the cool cabin of the first class section of the 747. The precise British accent made the mundane words of her landing instructions seem much more important as I looked up toward the uniformed brunette at the front of the plane. "Let me be the first to welcome you to London. We will be arriving at Heathrow in approximately fifteen minutes and will begin departure shortly thereafter. Whether you're visiting our fair city for business or pleasure, we hope that you enjoy your stay and we thank you for flying British Airways."

I shifted in the plush oversized seat, my right foot screaming the tell-tale signs of lack of circulation by quietly torturing me with the tiny phantom pricks of pins and needles. I reached for my purse, stowed as requested beneath my seat, and searched for my compact. After a brief search and the discovery of the zip drive I had so desperately looked for before I left my office Thursday evening, I found what I was looking for and flipped it open.

The mirrored reflection revealed a small smudge of mascara at the corner of my right eye and a few strands of hair that had matted themselves together as I'd slept on the long flight but otherwise I didn't look to horrendous. With a few swipes of a tissue and a rugged pull of the mutinous hairs, I was fairly happy that I would at least not frighten small children once we left the confines of the plane.

London. I'd traveled quite a bit with my job but I'd never had the pleasure of visiting London until now. I was a design engineer for BMW and as such, I had been to training facilities and manufacturing plants all over Europe. I'd spent two months in Germany just over a year ago working with the elite engineering team responsible for the M3 in preparation for the North American production launch but that trip had literally been all work. This trip, while still labor intensive as I was to coordinate with the quality control operations team on the design problems they were encountering, would afford a much more relaxed schedule. I was so excited as I watched the large windowed terminal pull into view as we taxied down the runway that I felt as if I were a child at Christmas.

The city I had dreamt of visiting and exploring as a teenager was laid before me in its timeless grace as the wheels of the jet ground to a halt. I had four weeks before I would have to return to America. Four weeks to visit the Thames and tour the Tower of London. Four weeks to see Buckingham Palace and Big Ben and walk along the scared cobblestone of the East West End in the footsteps of Jack the Ripper. I had every intention of being the consummate tourist every moment that I wasn't at the plant or sleeping and I could hardly wait to start, jet lag or not.

And I had a tour guide I'd not seen in years waiting for my call to let him know that I'd arrived.

After an uneventful trip through customs, I finally claimed my ridiculously large bag from the turn stile and heaved both it and my carry-on through the crowed terminal toward the exit to the streets. With every step, my anticipation grew more pronounced and I realized I was grinning madly as I navigated the hurried businessmen and frazzled families that filled the hallways. I stopped briefly to try and locate the signs that would direct me to a rental car kiosk, as I couldn't pick up my company car until I reported to the plant in two days, when I heard a familiar voice calling out above the din of the busy airport.

"Rose! Rosalie Hale!"

Stunned, I looked about madly for the source of the friendly voice calling to me, sure that I had to be mistaken. But as my eyes found the large shop filled with magazines and other travel essentials they also found him.

Leaning against the wall directly beside the news stand, his insanely disheveled bronze hair longer and shaggier than I'd ever seen it and grinning that wicked crooked grin stood Edward, a small cardboard sign in his hand with the word "Hale" scrawled across it.

"Edward?" I yelped as I hurried toward him. As I called to him, he'd pushed off the wall and was stalking toward me with an equally excited gait to his step.

We reached each other after mere seconds and I threw my arms around his neck as he wrapped his own arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. It was the first time I'd ever traveled anywhere, business trip or vacation that I'd ever had someone meet me at my destination and the experience was absolutely wonderful. With a tight squeeze, he set me down and pulled away an arm's length to look at me.

"Do my eyes deceive me or have you grown even more beautiful?" he said in the smooth voice that now held just the slightest trace of an English accent.

"What are you doing here Edward? You were supposed to wait for me to call you? How did you even know which flight I would be on?"

"There are only so many flights that leave South Carolina for London my dear. I didn't need to call Scotland Yard to track down the information. And as for what I'm doing here…I couldn't wait to see you." With the sincere words that made my cheeks flush, he leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't the passionate kiss of reunited lovers but it wasn't the chaste kiss of friends either. I guess that summed up what Edward and I were, even after all the years we'd gone without seeing each other.

With the gentlemanly manners I remembered from so long ago, he pulled the handle to my suitcase in one hand and offered me his arm. With a giggle silly laugh, I wrapped my hand around his elbow, leaned my head against his shoulder like a silly school girl and allowed him to lead me out of the airport. I followed him blindly through the maze of the enormous building and out into a short term parking garage that towered over the airport. As he led us to the far end, I couldn't stifle the chuckle that escaped my lips as he made a bee line for the shiny Volvo parked at the very edge of the lot.

"God, Edward! Don't you ever change?" I asked through the peals of laughter grew louder with every step I took.

"What can I say? When I find something I like, I stick to it," he said somewhat sheepishly as he unlocked the door and pushed a button on his remote to pop the trunk. Edward had driven the exact same car for as long as I'd known him. Same make, same model, same color. It was beyond hysterical that the gorgeous man beside me had driven a soccer dad's car for almost a decade now.

We pulled out of the parking garage and into the manic traffic of the London streets. I stared with wide-eyed fascination as the city grew closer and closer. The thoughts of all I wanted to do while here played through my mind in rapid succession as I pressed my forehead against the glass, drinking in the most mundane details of the city I'd longed to explore for so many years.

After a few minutes of silence, I turned to look at my unexpected chauffer behind the wheel. Edward had always been a beautiful man. The fresh-from-bed hair, the soulful emerald eyes and the dazzling smile were all as familiar as my own reflection. He was paler now than he'd been the last time I'd seen him, more than three years ago but it suited him. Everything about him screamed sex in one way or another, whether it was the easy strut of his walk or the devastating stare that he could level at any poor unsuspecting female, preteen to grandmother, in order to get his way. He had the very beginnings of laugh lines at the corners of his eyes and even at the age of twenty-nine, he had a trace of silver just above his ears. He was older, yes, but the changes only added to his appeal.

Edward and I had met his senior and my junior year of college. We were both alike in so many ways. Ambitious, studious and unrelenting in our pursuit of our goals, we had clashed like fire and gunpowder in a political science class that we had shared. We had also become fierce friends somewhere between the debates on constitutional equality and cheap pitchers of beer on weekend nights at the lone bar near campus. Edward was a musician. His passion and talent knew no bounds. He was equally at home behind a grand piano playing Bach or Beethoven as he was sitting on a stool in a bar playing Van Morrison on his acoustic guitar. It was exactly such a scenario as the later that had led us to become lovers after six months of getting to know each other.

It was from Edward that I had learned the true nature of my sexuality. I had never, for even a moment, considered that another world beyond the norm of "usual" or "vanilla" sex even existed. Much less that it would be so appealing to me. The green eyed confident man that challenged my every word had opened the door to a world where pleasure and pain existed on the same plane, where restraints and bindings were erotic and where lowering my guard freed my body to experience heights I'd never even experienced.

Edward was a Dom.

He'd been living as a Dom for more than two years when I met him and had recognized my repressed nature almost from the beginning of our friendship. It was through him that I discovered my submissive side. It was the missing piece of myself that I'd struggled to find for so long. The discovery of and initiation into the world he'd presented for me had made me complete, comfortable. Whole. He'd never been my Master but he had given me the tools with which I needed to carve my own road to fulfillment.

Our relationship, while perfection behind closed doors, had not worked when we were not in our assumed roles. But we shared a bond that made his friendship invaluable to me throughout the years, even in the wake of our prolonged separation.

"What is that smile for?" he asked, although the look on his face suggested he already knew exactly what I was thinking. He had always been able to read me like an open book. If such things had been possible, I would have sworn he could actually read my mind at times.

"Just thinking how good it is to see you," I answered honestly as I reached for his hand across the console of the car. He laced his fingers through mine before bringing them to his lips for a brief kiss to my knuckles.

The easy silence of the ride was broken with the simple gesture. As we wove our way through the city, we talked of our lives for the last three years. I was thrilled to hear that his talent had caught the attention of several major labels and that he was on the cusp of recording his own album. He seemed equally happy to hear that my career as a design engineer was taking off as well.

I had met ridicule and incredulity at almost every turn when I began my studies as an engineer. It was very much a man's world, particularly in the automotive field, and I had fought tooth and nail to achieve every bit of my success. Only the maddeningly argumentative man that I shared one of my few elective courses with during school had whole-heartedly encouraged me to pursue my dream. When I had beaten the forty other applicants for my current position, Edward had sent me not flowers as congratulations but a huge basket of every conceivable type of drafting equipment. I had howled with laughter as I pulled the graph paper, pencils and protractors out of the beautifully woven basket. It was that type of encouragement that had meant the most to me throughout our friendship.

We found ourselves perched at a high table inside a pub half an hour later, eating a traditional fish and chips lunch and guzzling Guinness. He knew, from my endless rambling about my desired travel experience, that this was exactly how I wanted to begin my time in England.

"So what exactly are you working on while you're here?" he asked as I took a long sip of the bitter ale that I'd insisted on ordering even as he recommended a lighter brew to me.

"The production line is having issues with the rear suspension and the trunk…"

"The boot," he interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"First lesson in speaking proper English while you're here is that it's a trunk in America. It's a boot over here. If you call it a trunk they will look at you like you have horns."

"Oh, well thanks for the tip. Anyway, they are having some issues with the production line and I was on the original design team. So they want me to meet with quality control and production to find and correct the problems."

"Sounds technical and way beyond anything that I could even begin to discuss, so how about this? Is it a positive thing to have been sent over here to fix this or is this some type of punishment?" he asked through a mouth full of deep fried cod.

"Oh, it's quite the positive thing to have been sent over. If this project is successful, it almost locks me in for a promotion to the head of Research and Design."

"Well, then cheers," he said as he lifted his glass. "To the best goddamn designer I know. May you wipe the floor with the asses of everyone who stands in your way!"

"Cheers," I said as we thrust our glasses together somewhat harshly, sending a slosh of liquid over both our hands.

"So, what is on the agenda Mr. Cullen? I want to spend all day tomorrow doing the tourist thing with my newly accented guide. By the way, the accent will do wonders to drop the panties of your unsuspecting prey. Very nice."

"I hadn't actually thought of it that way but thanks for the advice," he said in an exaggerated tone. "As for what is on the agenda that is up to you. I have a suggestion but it is your discretion."

"I'm intrigued. Please go on."

"Let me ask you Rose, are you still with Royce?"

"No," I said as I felt the angry heat rise on my neck. "Royce wanted a slave with no mind or limits. That relationship came to an end very quickly."

"Did he hurt you?" he said in a tense voice. The flash of ire in his eyes was both endearing and unnerving.

"No but only because I fought back. It's been over for a long time Edward. So about your suggestion?"

"Well, there is a club that I have frequented for the last year or so that I would love to show you. Are you game?"

The tenor to his voice told me that he was slipping into that familiar role. His posture had straightened and his jaw was tight. His body language alone answered every question I might have had as to what type of club he wanted to take me to and I knew that the words of my response alone would tell him that I understood completely.

"Yes sir," I said softly, my eyes downcast.

"Did you bring appropriate attire?" His voice had dropped into the velvet tone of domination that I craved on so many levels. I had not thought that our visit would take this course. The last time we had spoken of it, he'd had a collared sub. But I knew that if he was suggesting this type of evening for us that relationship must have ended. Edward was staunchly committed to his collared subs.

"No sir."

"Well then, it seems we need to make a detour before we head to my flat."

Five hours later, we prepared to leave the gorgeous apartment that Edward had near Hyde Park. The view from the large windows was something out of my dreams. I stood at the window staring at the city beyond in my new corset and micro miniskirt. Edward had always preferred me in red so it was no surprise that the leather tightly bound around my torso was a deep crimson. The moment I heard the click of his bedroom door, I grasped my hands behind my back and dropped my chin toward my chest. I heard his footsteps behind me but I didn't move.

"I did train you well didn't I?" he said from closer behind me than I expected. The rigid set of my spine in the tightly laced leather made it easier to hold my tongue.

"Turn around and look at me."

I did as he said and got my first look of Edward the Dom in more than a half dozen years. He was dressed in all black. The perfectly cut shirt stretched across his chest in such a way as to leave no doubt of the perfection that lay beneath. His leather pants were obviously custom made, as were most of his "playtime" implements. A small panel at the groin promised easy access to the unbelievable package that lie beneath.

"A few ground rules before we leave. I am not your Dom or Master but for the evening, I expect you to call me sir. You do not need to ask permission to speak or interact with anyone unless it would require you to leave my side. We will most likely meet several friends of mine. I expect you to show them the proper respect. I, in turn, will not expect you to participate in anything tonight. I do not have the authority to command you. I will respect your wishes and desires as to any activities you wish to partake in, so long as your safety is assured. Do we understand each other?"

I held my tongue.

"You may speak," he said with a smirk.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Then come my lovely. Let me show you my London."

The club that he drove us to was unlike anything I'd ever been to. The building itself was massive. As he led us toward the door, he placed his hand at the small of my back. I instantly dropped my head upon contact and heard the low chuckle from beside me. The thundering music enveloped us the moment he opened the door and guided us inside. From my view of the floor, swirls of lights in every color shifted from pattern to pattern as he guided us further into the belly of the structure.

"Look up Rose," he said softly.

The sights that meet my eyes were unlike anything I'd ever seen or even imagined. Bodies in every conceivable state of undress writhed against each other. Fetishes I had only ever read of were on full display all around the club. I stared in fascination as a beautiful bald woman wearing a strap on dildo simulated sex with a blow up doll atop a platform in the far right corner of the room. Two men in g-strings and collars crawled on their hands and knees in front of a stunning black man in full Victorian lace and silk, his leash for his two slaves in one hand and a drink in the other. It was carnal lust and hedonism of the highest degree in every corner of the building. But there was a loving acceptance to the atmosphere. There were no judgmental looks or turned up noses at the personal expressions of sexuality that surrounded us from all sides.

We found a small booth near the rear of the room and sat quietly as Edward allowed me to absorb the visions in front of me. I fingered the wine glass he'd sat before me in restless anticipation of what the evening held in store. We had only been seated for about five minutes when a woman moving very deliberately towards us caught my eye.

She was hands down the most incredibly beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She was dressed in a second skin vinyl, or maybe latex, high necked top and barely there black skirt. She wore thigh high boots that accentuated her voluptuous curves. Her dark hair was piled high on her head in an elegant twist, wild wisps framing her painfully beautiful face. Her flawless porcelain skin was pale and dramatic against the bold color of her ebony hair. There was an unmistakable presence about her as she moved with purpose through the crowd.

As she neared the table we occupied, I knew without a word that she was a Mistress. My chin fell to my chest in respect as the erotic smell of her drifted in on the charged air.

"Edward Cullen," she breathed in the most elegant tone I'd ever heard. If aristocracy had a definitive sound, her voice was it.

"Laura. I was hoping I would see you tonight," Edward answered in a tone I wasn't sure I'd ever heard from him. I couldn't even place what it was that his voice held but it was frighteningly erotic.

"What do we have here? How could you possibly have hidden such beauty?" she purred as she slid into the seat next to me. The very air between us felt electrified simply by her presence. I closed my eyes and swallowed, trying to calm my racing heart before it thundered out of my chest. I could not make sense of my reaction to the stimulating woman beside me but something deep within my body came more and more alive with every second she was near me.

"Rose," Edward said sternly. "Look up. I have someone I want you to meet."

I lifted my eyes and was met with the most alluring stare I'd ever come across. There was an ancient knowledge behind the shining irises of the woman before me. It was almost hypnotic the way her gaze held me.

"Rosalie Hale," Edward's voice caressed, "may I present Lady Laura Ashton."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

LPOV

It had been bloody long week and, when Bosie had reminded me that we had tickets for the Fetish Lounge's Halloween Ball, I had originally told him to bugger off. Once he'd pointed out, eyebrows wiggling comically, that he'd happily oblige (Bosie never the one to turn down the offer of a good buggering) I had calmed down and agreed to pick him up around ten that evening. The place opened at nine on the big nights and I didn't want to get there too early. It wasn't as if we were going to have to queue to get in after all. I finished with the last of the plans for the house and waved the foreman of the work team away. Renovating the family's old pile in the country was taking up too much of my time I mused as I changed my boots and got into the Audi.

The door closed with a solid 'thunk' and I drank in the atmosphere of my own personal bubble of peace. The red leather seats scented the air with a delicate tang which reminded me of the time I'd spent in Saudi with Bosie and Edward. Our tent had been made of hides and the aroma always took me back to the scorching sun and the sand swirling over the dunes. Turning the ignition I pulled away from the stately home behind me, scaffolding holding the old dear together, as I glanced in the rear view mirror and pulled out into the October afternoon.

The car held fast to the road as I took the winding bends back to town, too soon I'd be stuck in traffic in Knightsbridge and I seriously considered dropping the car off and taking the tube. I knew that someone would pick the Audi up but the thought of something happening to my beloved TT as she sat in a dingy car park changed my mind. As the cars in front of me ground to a halt I sighed and opened the netbook on the passenger seat, the desktop photo of my latest Sub, bound and gagged appeared on the screen. I smiled slightly at the image, I didn't use the book in public but the one time I'd had to check my mails when Gerald, the site manager, had been there his eyes had nearly started from his head as he saw the picture of Veronica kneeling with the tight rubber straps crisscrossing her breasts. I opened my email account. Three from the builders complaining about the time schedule for the West Wing, I sighed and forwarded them en masse to Gerald. One from a woman I had met online, she was new to the BDSM lifestyle and I was giving her some encouragement. She was showing lots of promise and I was half planning a trip the States to initiate her myself. Two from people applying to Slave for me. I sighed, when would people learn that I only collared one Slave at a time? I'd been playing with Veronica now for about four months and things were ironing out nicely, I didn't need the complication of another Slave to 'break in' to my rules and routines. I glanced at their resume pictures, a woman with a skin head stared back at me. She was very attractive and I could see the start of a tattoo which spread across her back. Interesting, but still no go. I didn't even look at the man's picture. There was no point, the situation was not vacant.

Traffic began to move slowly ahead and I drew my attention back to the crowded London street. It was growing dark now and the trees which lined the road had started to cast their golden and crimson leaves onto the road, making it treacherous for cyclists and the mothers collecting their children from school. On the passenger seat my phone buzzed. I fumbled with the headset, hating the way it pinched my skin and heard Bosie's chirpy voice in my ear.

"Hello gorgeous!" Bosie was always this dramatic and we liked to play up to each other. "Ready for tonight Mistress?"

"Don't call me that or I'll call you Alfred," I threatened laughingly, I heard Bosie suck in his breath at the other end of the line. We never used what he called his 'Sunday name' and he had been Bosie to me for as long as I could remember." I've got the outfit ready but I haven't been able to contact Veronica to check she's still free for the evening." Even though she was my Slave and we were in an agreement we didn't live the game 24/7. I had things to do and, as a successful head teacher of an exclusive public school, so did she. I maneuvered past a black cab who was trying to overtake me on the inside, even though we were going at a snail's pace. The driver beeped his horn and waved a fist at me. Smiling angelically I licked two fingers and stuck them up at him.

"I'll pop round on my way home," Bosie seemed happy to be doing something. He'd been nagging me to allow him to serve as my maid for the last two years and he was beginning to make the job his by these little gestures. I smiled thinking that he hadn't realized I had notice him 'cornering the market'. "See you at ten then sweetie?"

"Mmm," I affirmed finally pulling into the underground parking of my town house.

Samuels parked the Audi for me and I walked across the concrete to the lift. The hollowed out space under the house had been quite a surprise when I had moved back in after Daddy had immigrated to France with his latest wife. Of course I'd known the rumors that there were hidden catacombs but until I had started thinking seriously about a playroom under the house they had laid undiscovered. There was enough room down there for a couple of playrooms and a spacious car park. As I got into the lift I wondered, not for the first time, what had gone on down here in years gone by? Which of the family members holding court in the portrait gallery upstairs had held sordid parties in these vaults?

My reverie was broken by the smooth hiss of the doors and I stepped out into the marble hallway. Dickinson was there to take my coat and bag and she informed me that she'd drawn a bath and chilled the champagne. Thanking her for her kind gestures I took the stairs two at a time.

Four hours later Bosie was waiting for me wearing his usual clubbing outfit. Silver leather trousers sat low on his hips and a pair of silver feathered wings sprouted from his back. They were fastened in place by two leather straps which crossed his chest. Thigh high metallic platformed boots gave him another three inches height and the rest of him was covered in sparkling body glitter. The whole costume gave him the look of Eros gone made in Compton Street, the heart of London's gay village. He waved a bow and arrow at me and got into the passenger seat of the Audi. I already knew the whole interior would be covered in glitter and I sighed a little as imagined brushing it off every suit I wore for the next few weeks. Bosie leaned in and air kissed me, careful not to get glitter on my makeup. He leaned back in the seat and gave me a long appraising stare.

"Mmmm, love the outfit." He put on a camp voice and waggled an eyebrow. "You've not done latex for a while my Queen and it suits you." We laughed together at his use of the nickname he had given me when we had met back at university, before he knew about my erotic proclivities.

"Thanks, I've had the top for a while but never had anything to go with it." I looked down at my short short skirt and boots. "These things are hell to drive in but I refuse to have 'driving shoes'. " I wrinkled my nose in disgust at those women who can't drive in anything but boring flats and put my foot down on the accelerator. The Audi engine roared to life and I grinned.

It was a half an hour drive from Bosie's house to the warehouse where the Fetish Lounge was taking place. The club wasn't held at a regular venue and we'd even been to Paris and then Berlin to attend one of their evenings. I left the car with Samuels, he'd taken the tube and was driving the Audi home, and I can't abide chauffeuring, and walked to the front of the queue. I knew my stance and posture singled me out as a Domme and I held my head high as I swung past the punters shivering outside in their rubber and leather garb. My heels put me a good inch above most of them, even the men and I felt a few envious stares as the bouncer lifted the rope and let us inside.

The party was already in full swing, literally in the cases of the slaves dangling from the ceiling in fucking slings. The main dance floor was punctuated with pillars and columns atop which writhed dancers, their bodies' slick with latex. Off to the side of the floor were play stages, their raised platforms prepared with toys and furniture for the games which would be played to the audience. Everyone there was dressed to kill. Rubber military uniforms, nurses and surgeons, nuns and devils all were smiling and dancing to the beat of the music pumping out of the massive side speakers in the room. For a moment I just looked around. This first sight always floored me. Did the straight city of London realize just how many gorgeous, kinky people it homed? Women who might not be deemed traditionally pretty sparkled in their night time attire of lace and leather, fabrics hugged tight to breasts and shaved heads twinkled with body glitter. Bosie was speaking to me but I couldn't hear him above the din. I bent towards him, aware of the muscles in my thighs stretching from the effort of bending in these heels.

"Drink Mistress?" I smiled and nodded and he wove his way through the crowd towards the bar. A man in a half mask which concealed his identity pulled behind him a woman on a lead. He stopped in front of me and smiled a greeting.

"Would you like to use my slave Mistress?" he asked politely, he could have been inquiring after my health at a garden party.

"Thank you, that's very kind. And she's very desirable too." I added as I pulled the woman's ponytail until her mouth was directly under mine. "Do you allow kissing?" I asked looking from her uncomfortable position to her Master.

"Not in scenes between us but I am happy to lend her out." I could see the effect his words were having on his slave, her eyes rolled slightly in her head and her breathing became heavier. She was turned on by the fact that he was 'loaning her out'.

"Marvelous." I breathed as I ran my tongue lightly over her lips. She shivered and I thrust it into her mouth, pushing in and pulling out in a simulation of penetration. She quivered under me and her master put out his hands to steady her. I crushed her lips to mine in a kiss which left my red lipstick smeared alluringly on her face.

"Thank the kind Mistress," ordered the Master pinching his slave's clamped nipple so she gasped out.

"Thank you Mistress."

"Thank you." I said to her master as he led her away. I checked my make up in the mirrored pillar next to me. Retrieving my red Chanel lipstick from the studded rubber bag I carried I retouched my lips and looked around for Bosie. I could see his blonde curled hair as he wove through the crowd. He passed me a glass of wine and shouted something to me which I could not make out. I frowned to let him know I hadn't heard and he stood on tiptoes to shout into my ear.

"Cullen's here!" Bosie's voice was urgent with the news. We exchanged a look of wickedness. I gestured for him to lean in again.

"Is Swan with him?" I asked.

"No, she's still not speaking to him since the last time." Boise loved gossip and his voice was thick with relish at getting to tell this tale. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Cullen bit her and it was, apparently, a hard limit of hers. She safe worded and they've not seen each other since!" He waved his arm like a magician's assistant; no doubt to convey the idea that Swan had vanished into thin air.

"Cullen bit her?" I hissed incredulously, "I didn't think that was his style." Bosie frowned and leaned on my shoulder to shout up to me.

"I know me neither, but he said he couldn't help it. Didn't know what came over him!" We exchanged an identical look of wicked delight and laughed together, holding each other's shoulders for support as our mirth threatened to overbalance us in our precarious footwear.

"Brilliant!" I laughed, dabbing the tears from my eyes as we pulled ourselves together. "So, is he alone then?" Bosie shook his head and pointed. I followed his finger and saw the familiar tousled hair that was one of the alluring attributes of Edward Cullen, at his side was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Without realizing I was moving I got up and walked towards them leaving Bosie staring after me, still holding his bow and arrow.

The woman's head was down as I approached the table, so, a slave I guessed. I was surprised that Cullen had replaced Swan so quickly; they had seemed so tight as a pair. This thought was rapidly quashed by my reaction to his new companion. Her hair was golden, in the flashing lights of the club it seemed to be made of sunshine, its iridescent glow fell about her shoulders, hiding her face. Her voluptuous body was sheathed in red leather. Corsetry nipped her waist and pushed her sun bronzed breasts upwards in two perfect globes. The brow of the corset skimmed her skin, just above the nipples and I felt myself swallowing dryly at the thought of them, pushing hard against the rough lace, creating a delicious friction. I hastily sipped from my glass while I drank the rest of her in.

A tight short red skirt, nearly a twin to my own, revealed long, tanned legs. She seemed sporty but without the hardness which one so often sees in athletic women. Her skin glowed with health and I longed to touch it. I found myself imagining how it would redden under my slapping hand, almost seeing the raised hand mark on her immaculate skin tone. I wet my lips with my tongue. She still had not raised her head to me and so I addressed Edward.

"Edward Cullen," the woman still did not raise her head and a thrill ran though me at such a display of submission. Surely she was curious about me? Or was I transposing my own feelings onto this beautiful woman?

"Laura. I was hoping I would see you tonight," Edward's voice had gained some cadences of a British accent while he had been here. Bosie and I had teased him about it often but now his voice sounded dark and more American. Who was this woman? She had obviously wrought quite a change over Edward. I had to know her name and, so direct speech being a forte of mine, I asked him.

"What do we have here? How could you possibly have hidden such beauty?" I took the seat next to her, her hair sweeping the table top, I longed to run it through my fingers. This close I could smell her perfume, something old and expensive, was it Chanel no 5? I raised an eyebrow speculatively, could she be wearing my signature scent? The coincidence was too much.

"Rose," Edward's voice was commanding. Strong emotions chased their way through me, excitement that she was obviously submissive to Edward's dominant and disappointment that, as such, she was out of my reach. I wondered at my reaction. Wasn't I happy with the arrangement that I had with Veronica? I had thought so until this moment. "Look up. I have someone I want you to meet."

Her eyes were blue, so startlingly prairie sky blue and so intense was her gaze that I nearly dropped my glass. Her heart shaped face, the skin almost translucent in its perfection, framed by her golden hair. Her mouth was bare, but she needed no lipstick to enhance her full lips. They were deep pink and slightly wet. I felt a sharp spike of lust drive through me as she met my gaze.

"Rosalie Hale," Edward's voice caressed, "may I present Lady Laura Ashton."

I held out my hand and nearly jumped out of my seat as she took it shyly in her own soft fingers and an electric current passed between us. She must have felt it too because, as she dipped her head to kiss my hand I saw her eyes widen. Her soft lips brushed my hand in the slightest gesture and yet I felt as though all my consciousness was compressed into my fingers. I was unaware of anything else as she pushed her mouth against my hand.

"Cullen!" the spell was broken by Bosie, breathless and still carrying his bow, arrived beside us. I watched as Rosalie looked over Bosie's outfit and a small smile played over her lips. I was already half in love with the woman. Edward smiled to Bosie and they clapped each other on the arm in a friendly manner. Edward introduced Rosalie, not mentioning how he knew her, where she was from or what she was doing with him. Bosie smiled and, showing he wasn't here to role play, shook her hand, she seemed surprised.

"Anyway my Queen, "he turned to me. "You've got a request to join a scene."

"Oh?" My interest was piqued but I was annoyed at having to leave Edward and his gorgeous submissive.

"The Baron wants you to receive the adulation of his two new slaves, Mimi and Sasha." He pointed to one of the small stages where I could see two bound women and a man wearing what appeared to be a Nazi uniform. "He wants to get them used to playing outside of their pairing and he has respectfully asked you to help him." Bosie looked at Edward and Rosalie. "You could come and watch if you like?" He glanced quickly to me, careful to judge my mood at his offer. I smiled; there was something very erotic about the idea of this woman watching me play with the Baron and his slave girls. I would enjoy this.

"Of course, you must watch." I allowed a note of command to creep into my voice.

I made my way to the stage, the crowd parting before me. I was well known on the scene and my email inbox and Bosie's post both testified to the amount of people wanting to become my submissive. The Baron had the two girls kneeling on the floor in front of him. They wore matching rubber maids' outfits in red and white. The wide short skirts stuck out at the back as they knelt on the floor revealing their buttocks to the crowd of onlookers. From the thin red lines on their skin I could tell the Baron was nearing the end of this scene, I knew from experience that he only ever got the whips out right at the end. He looked up as I took the steps to the stage. A whisper passed though the crowd, veteran Fetish Lounge participants introducing me to the virgins. I could feel Rosalie's eyes on my back as I walked to the Baron. As I settled into my role of Mistress Lola I felt the familiar tingle of power run over me but this time it was tinged with something else, something strong and potent as I found Rosalie's eyes in the crowd and smiled to her my 'Lola' smile.

The Baron leant towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Thought you might like to fuck one of 'em while she sucks me off?" The tone of his voice was as casual as though we'd been discussing the Bakerloo line at rush hour. I nodded and moved to the table where he kept his toys. I ran my eyes over his selection and then looked up to find Bosie standing by me with my own bag of tricks. I smiled, acknowledging his thoughtfulness, and selected a red dildo about seven inches long. Its smooth silicone length was studded with glitter and under the lights of the club it shimmered like a Christmas bauble. Bosie helped me remove my leather skirt to revel the latex panties and leather harness I wore beneath it. The straps curved around my buttocks at the back and I quickly unsnapped the front ring and positioned the dildo. Bosie grasped my glittering cock and hitched it to just the right angle. The leather strap between my legs rubbed deliciously at my clitoris and I hissed in my breath, prepared to give the crowd a show and the slave a good seeing to. Bosie was slathering lube onto the dildo, the shimmering silicone glittering hard in the lights focused on the stage.

The slave in question had been positioned over a low bench covered in black vinyl. It sloped upwards at one end and her head was in just the right position for the Baron's huge cock which he had pressed against her cheek. Her legs fell to either side of the bench giving me easy access to her wet pussy. The other slave was knelt beside us, facing the audience. The Baron had plugged her with a double dildo and she rocked backwards and forwards making small moaning noises as she watched what we had in store for her friend.

Without hesitation the Baron's hand came back and he slapped the spread-eagled slave's cheek. As she gasped he thrust into her mouth, holding the back of her head and forcing his way between her lips. He nodded to me as he began to move in and out of her mouth, closing his eyes briefly. I gripped the red stained skin of her buttocks and put the tip of the dildo between her thighs. I felt her pushing back, desperate for my penetration. Inch by inch I teased, each tiny movement causing the base of the dildo to push against my own aching need. In comparison to the Baron's rough thrusting my movements were gentle but made all the more cruel by their tentative nature. The slave began to push herself back on to me, widening her legs to take more of my hard cock. I brought back my arms to behind my head showing the crowd of onlookers that all I needed to fuck this woman was to be hard and she would do the rest. As she bumped backwards against the dildo, the friction sent tremors over my body. I felt my breath heaving as the heavy warmth of orgasm stole through my body. The Baron was still thrusting into her mouth and the movement pushed the slave back against me more fiercely as she writhed beneath me, impaled on the dildo. Through slitted lids I scanned the crowd, taking in their admiration and their lust. Some of them were touching themselves or their partners. Then my eyes met the brilliant blue gaze of Rosalie Hale. Her perfect breasts were heaving and her lips were parted as she watched me fuck the helpless girl. Her eyes on me felt like fire licking at my body and I began to thrust against the poor slave trapped between my hard dick and the Baron's cock in her throat. The rhythm was fierce and I saw the Baron nod once to me. I knew this signal and began to thrust harder into the slave, filling her and making her body jump as the base of the dildo slapped against us both. My eyes locked with Rosalie's, I slapped the slave's buttocks urging her to more effort. The Baron came loudly, holding her head and making her still enough for a moment so that I could ride into her as hard as I wished. I heard my cry of lust in my throat and it seemed as though the club fell silent and empty and there was only my tide of desire and Rosalie Hale's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't think that was a request," Edward's dark voice whispered as I watched the magnetic sway of her hips as she walked away and towards the front of the cavernous room.

I stood tentatively, my legs unsure as a newborn colt's and waited for Edward to lead me into the sea of bodies that congregated before a raised platform. Desire such as I had never known coursed through my veins as I tried to steady myself. It was unnerving, really, that this woman, this painfully beautiful and inhumanly erotic woman, could elicit such an overwhelming response from me with nothing more than her stare.

When she'd offered me her hand, I had been compelled to kiss her. To taste the skin and feel the texture of her fingers. I'd lingered, perhaps inappropriately, as visions of those fingers gliding over my neck assaulted me. It was only the approach of the man dressed as Cupid's pornographic alter ego that pulled me from my display. I'd looked up with a fair amount of embarrassment into her eyes, intent on speaking to her, only to find myself drowning in the maelstrom of her eyes.

There was an ancient secret hidden behind her eyes of centuries past and loves lost. There was the knowledge of the ages in her gaze and I was, in an instant, a helpless student that would have gladly begged to be taught those secrets of her past lives. I had never had such a violent reaction to any one person, male or female but I was almost desperate to earn the praise of the glorious woman that had shifted my world on its axis with a single look.

I followed Edward through the crowd with my eyes trained on the figures high above the crowd. Two girls were bound and kneeling, their faces flush with unreleased desire as an impressive man in a Gestapo uniform strode about impatiently as he waited for Laura to join him. The crowd knew her. Whispers of reverence and fear tore through mass of people as they clambered for a better view of the Domme that seemed to own everyone in the room with the arch of her eyebrow.

"Stand here," Edward barked as we took our position directly in front of the bench on the stage. Bosie, as Cupid had introduced himself to me, was releasing the tiny fabric of the skirt that hid Lady Laura from the crowd. I gasped as I saw the harness already fastened about her hips.

I could feel Edward standing behind me, close enough to feel his warm breath on my bare shoulder but not touching any part of me. He had leaned his head in so that his mouth was by my ear. He had obviously noticed my reaction to the harness and I could tell from the dark chuckle that ghosted across my chest that he was enjoying watching me falter.

"Do you see the beautiful pattern of pink across the slave's ass? That same ass will soon have the exquisite torture of Mistress Lola pounding into her," he hissed under his breath.

"Sir? Mistress Lola?" My voice sounded foreign to my own ears as I watched Bosie slowly coat the blood red dildo in lube with his experienced hands. I was stunned to feel the pricks of jealousy at my spine as I watched him lovingly adjust the Laura's weapon of choice.

"I introduced you to Lady Laura," he growled seductively. "And now, she is introducing you to Mistress Lola."

The very moment he said the name, she turned her head as if she'd heard him and seemed to leer at me. It was a heart-stopping smile that both terrified and excited me. With a loud slap to the slave's already inflamed rear, the man pushed himself into the girl's mouth. She had been lead to a bench that provided both aggressors with the perfect angle with which to punish her.

As she slowly pushed the hard dildo into the struggling girl, I felt my own breath hitched my throat. The very air around me seemed heated to the point of inferno as I watched Mistress Lola fuck the slave agonizingly slow.

"Can you feel her?" Edward teased, his lips just barely touching the rim of my ear. "Can you feel her thighs rubbing against you? Filling you. Claiming you. You can, can't you Rose?"

I couldn't help it. I moaned at his words. I could feel my own body reacting to the scene before me. My nipples were stiff below the fabric of the corset and I wondered if they would push their way out of their restraints if I inhaled deeper. But most prominent was the slick fire that I could feel growing steadily higher between my legs.

I slid my right hand over my thigh as Mistress Lola picked up her pace and pushed the slave higher onto the bench with each well placed thrust. My fingertips grazed the very edge of my skirt, intent on exploring my own arousal, when Edward broke through my lust induced haze.

"No," he said sharply. "You will not touch yourself. Clasp your arms behind your back and lock your wrists."

With no hesitation, I followed his orders, wishing desperately that it was the jewel toned voice of Lola directing me. The arch of my back to accommodate his orders pulled the skin of my breasts higher, releasing the barest tip of my nipple into the cool air. I moaned again at the feeling and closed my eyes briefly to revel in the new sensation.

"Open your eyes Rose. Watch her. You would very much like to be her slave, wouldn't you? I can see your skin flushing and I know if I reached my hand between your legs, you would be dripping."

He was killing me. Because he was right. I wanted to be the body that brought her the pleasure that was evident on her face as she drove harder into the faceless slave. I could almost feel her hammering into me as I watched a silent communication pass between the punishers on stage. Remarkably, both the man and Lola pushed harder against the slave, driving themselves toward release.

"Cum for her," he purred in my ear as her eyes narrowed in delight on the stage. "Give in to what your body is telling you. Cum for her."

I cried out as the ripples of my orgasm ran down my spine and hips. At the same moment, Lola called out loudly from the stage and locked her eyes on me. The force of her gaze and Edward's hot breath surrounding me prolonged the disembodied feeling that always accompanied my orgasm.

I swayed on my feet and felt Edward lean his body against me, his hand resting on my hip to steady my wavering balance. With my hands still locked behind my back, I felt his enormous erection pressing against hand but I did not move to grasp it. I was so intent on watching Mistress Lola that I could not focus on anything else.

The crowd was delighted in the scene they had been privileged enough to watch and were cheering loudly. With another beautiful sneer, Mistress Lola turned to face the crowd as Bosie reached around from behind her and removed the dildo from her harness. With the utmost care, he wrapped her skirt back around her waist, much to my and the crowd's disappointment. Her eyes had not left mine but now that the scene was over, it felt wrong to stare so blatantly at her. I dropped my eyes and bowed my head to my chin, hoping she would see I meant no disrespect.

I wanted her approval.

I wanted her desire.

I wanted her dominance.

God help me, I wanted her.

It was as if I'd fallen down the rabbit hole and into an alternate universe. I'd never been attracted to another woman until tonight and I had no idea how to process the new development. I'd never been insecure enough not to be able to appreciate a beautiful woman but this was a completely foreign experience. I wanted her eyes on me. Her hands. Her lips.

With my hands still secured behind my back and my eyes down, I felt vulnerable. Exposed. Edward's hand gripped my hip tighter as the crowd around us began to disperse. With more effort than I thought imaginable, I worked to steady my breathing and calm my thundering heartbeat. I had almost managed to right myself when the air around me seemed to become charged with sensual energy. With only the slightest glimpse of her feet as she made her way towards us, I dropped to my knees in front of her.

"And to what do I owe this beautiful display," the piercing voice of Mistress Lola said from above me, amusement evident in her tone.

I leaned forward and placed a respectful kiss on the top of each of her feet. When I straightened back to sit on my heels once again, I felt the calming thread of her fingers as she lightly stroked them through my hair. Every pass sent a wave of blissful torture from my scalp to my core, reigniting my desire to a height I'd never experienced.

"It seems our Rose here wishes to show her thanks to you Mistress Lola," Edward laughed kindly from close behind me. "I do believe she enjoyed the show. In fact, that enjoyment seems to still be running down her inner thigh."

With an orchestral laugh, Mistress Lola stepped closer to me and pulled my head so that my cheek was resting against the smooth coolness of her skirt. I inhaled deeply, taking in the maddening combination of latex and arousal. A flash of want erupted inside of me as I imagined turning my head and burying my nose in the enticing scent before me and I shuddered as I fought my urge. She stroked my hair lovingly for the briefest moment, comforting me and beckoning me at the same time.

"What do you wish to say to me Rosalie Hale," she purred as she tugged harshly on my hair, tilting my head back until I could see her stunning face.

"Thank you for my release Madame," I said as respectfully as possible. She held my head forcefully back but I knew that I was not to make eye contact once I'd obeyed her command. Every nerve in my body was on edge as I closed my eyes in anticipation of her reaction.

"No need for thanks. The pleasure was all mine, I assure you," Lady Laura purred. The sound of her voice as she spoke to me combined with the salacious aroma that enveloped me was almost too much to bear. "Cullen," she said in a much lighter tone "you and I need to talk."

"On your feet Rose," Edward said sweetly but with little room for disagreement. I took his out stretched hand tentatively. Not because I was unable to stand or because I was hesitant in my reaction but because I desperately wanted to stay in such close proximity to the siren in front of me.

It was only as I rose to my feet that I realized Cupid had joined us. I could barely restrain the smirk that tried to burst forth as I once again took in his appearance. He was so over the top it was comical but yet, it suited him. This was clearly a man more comfortable with his sexuality than any other I'd ever met. He was so at ease with himself that he simply seemed oblivious to the thoughts, negative or otherwise, of anyone around him.

"Bosie, will you take our Rose here for a drink?" Edward asked smoothly as he placed my hand into the glittered palm of the twisted angel. I looked into the eyes of the older man and was struck by the warmth and comfort they afforded me.

"It would be my pleasure Cullen," he replied in his thick accent. His voice reminded me of a long forgotten time when women wore crinolines and men wore silken trousers. He gracefully tucked my hand in the crook of his arm and turned us away from the stunning couple. With each step I took away from her, the colder I felt. It was unnerving that such a physical sensation was even possible.

"Had I known that such a creature as you could be found in the States, I might have traveled there long ago," Bosie said in an amused tone. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye when I didn't respond, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Sweet girl, let's get one thing straight," he said turning to face me, the smile now fully engulfing his soft features. "Please don't be anything less than yourself with me. I am neither Dom nor sub, I am in a class all of my own. And I get the distinct impression that you and I are going to be seeing rather a lot of each other over the coming weeks."

I relaxed my posture for the first time since walking into the club. Bosie exuded comfortablility. It was virtually impossible not to feel completely at ease in his presence. I smiled widely at him as he leaned against the bar, one finger motioning wildly to the bartender. I choked out a laugh as I realized the bartender was dressed in nothing more than a red leather loin cloth and devil's horns.

"Bosie, tell me about Lady Laura," I said as I took a sip of the pungent red liquid in the champagne flute he'd handed me. He laughed loudly as he downed his own drink in a single gulp.

"My dear, we don't have enough time for me to tell you about Lady Laura tonight as I do believe we will all be leaving this fine establishment very soon. But I will tell you this. She has the sensibilities and taste befitting her noble bloodline but the will and desires of the strongest of men. She's exactly what she appears to be and nothing at all what you expect her to be. She's genuine and caring above all else. And can drink any man I've ever met under the table," he finished with wide smirk.

We both turned back toward the floor where we'd left Edward and Lady Laura to see them in a tense conversation. Neither seemed angry or irritated. It was almost as if we were watching a negotiation of sorts. They stood very close to each other, occasionally touching in intimate ways. The brush of her fingers down his forearm, his hand on her waist as they laughed at some unheard statement, their heads leaned toward each other almost as if leaning into a kiss.

I stood mesmerized watching them, the noise of the masses around us fading into the background. With a painful slap I didn't understand, I dropped my glass to the ground, shattering it into a thousand pieces. It was startling when I realized that I was jealous again.

Not of her familiarity with Edward.

But of his intimacy with her.

"Rose, are you alright?" Bosie asked, concern lacing his voice as I stepped away from the glass.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry," I said as I stared unabashedly at the two of them. I watched as Edward lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled predatorily at him and flipped their still intertwined hands. With a force that made me wince from across the room, she took his finger in her mouth and bit down. I saw the shiver run down his spine as her teeth sank into his pale skin and I would have sworn that he groaned.

She released his hand from her mouth with another wicked grin and they both turned to face us at the bar. I had the distinct impression that they knew I'd been watching the conversation from nothing more than the small wink that Edward gave me. He stalked across the room in four long strides and pulled me against his chest tightly.

"Feel like playing a little?" he said in a voice I knew all too well.

I dropped my eyes again and simply nodded. With a sharp swat to my rear, he laughed darkly. I could still feel the heat of the palm print that I knew was now on my ass when I felt the silken fingertips of Lady Laura's hand rubbing soothingly over the same area. I arched my back into her fingertips as they caressed down the back of my thighs lightly.

"Bosie will take you and I will go with Laura," Edward said against my ear. His warm tongue traced a small line down my neck as I nodded my compliance once again.

With another quick rap, they both turned to leave without another word. I stood, dumbfounded, for a moment before I took the manicured hand of Bosie and let him lead me out the door.

We drove for a little under half an hour through the teaming streets of London. The entire ride was filled with polite small talk, masking the incredible excitement that I knew we both felt. How was my flight? What was I doing in London? The talk of my work settled my nerves as we drove. When we pulled into the underground garage of the beautiful townhouse however, my adrenaline shot through the roof.

Bosie helped me out of the car and lead me to a small elevator with no hint of what I might expect to find when the doors opened. I had noticed Edward's Volvo was already here as we pulled up, adding another layer to my increasing excitement. After an incredibly quiet ride up, we stepped into an opulent foyer. Everything in the room screamed of old world charm and deep rooted bank accounts.

"Now, when we are called, enter the room with your head up and eyes forward. Lady Laura will instruct you further from there," Bosie said in a tone of voice that was surely meant to calm me but did nothing but further flame my rapidly increasing desire. It was only a few minutes later that her lilting voice called down the dramatic staircase, bidding us to join them.

I thought, as I climbed the stairs, that I had some measure of what to expect. I was not new to playrooms or scenes. I had experience with many different forms of play and was generally open to any new ones that didn't fall directly into the category of my hard limits. But when Bosie opened the door, the sight that met me literally took my breath away.

Lady Laura, Mistress Lola in role, stood in the middle of the most decadent playrooms I'd ever seen, still dressed in her attire from the club. She had already taken the skirt off, exposing the harness about her hips once again. Directly in front of her, on his knees with his hands bound behind his back was Edward. It took only a second for me to realize that he was wearing a thick black cock ring around his raging hard on.

And his head was bowed.

Edward, the man that had introduced me to the world of submission, who had been my first and best Dom, who commanded the respect and attention of everyone he met, was the submissive to Mistress Lola's dominant.


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Laura's POV

Bosie brought the girl in just as I had finished putting the cock ring harness on Cullen's hard dick. It was perfect timing. From her face I could tell that she only knew him in his Dom role and that the sight of him bound and kneeling for me turned her on. I decided to make the point a little more obvious. I pulled on the long black PVC gloves.

"Bend over, slut." I jabbed his thigh with my boot and he bent forward as much as his erection and the harness allowed, his behind in the air. I looked down. He was a beautiful specimen of a man, his muscled back wasn't too over developed and his skin in the dim light had a golden sheen. Seeing him on the floor waiting for my next command sent a thrill of pleasure through me. There was something so divinely perverse in what I planned to show Rose tonight. And I do love perversity.

I squirted the lube onto his lower back watching him jump as the slippery cold liquid began its path down his spine and between his buttocks, warming on its way. I bent and rubbed the lube down over the puckering of his anus. He trembled under me, groaning slightly as the friction of my fingers on the delicate flesh combined with the pressing of his hard on against his thighs to heighten his desire.

"You're beautiful," I whispered to his bowed head, his bronze-gold hair falling over his eyes. "Very beautiful and you're such a good boy." I inserted one gloved finger into him and he tensed slightly as it slid inside him. "Thank you for being my good boy." I waited, would he fall for the first trick and answer me without permission? No sound came from his lips but his body squirmed under my touch. I chuckled quietly. "You may speak."

"Thank you mistress." His voice was a whisper. I raised an eyebrow, Cullen wasn't usually so coy. Then I realised that the change in his demeanour had been brought about by the other set of eyes watching the scene. Not Bosie, god no, he'd seen me fuck Cullen senseless on numerous occasions. This new found shyness was all for Rosalie Hale. I smiled my Lola smile, all shiny teeth and red lipstick.

Standing again I cleaned my hands on a wipe and nudged him again with the toe of my shiny boot.

"Move around, slut, face the wall." Obediently he shuffled on his knees, not daring to get up and move more comfortably. I watched him struggle to maintain the position I demanded and another frisson rippled through me settling between my legs where a pleasant throb set up a low beat. Once he was facing the wall, his bare backside towards Rose I nudged his legs apart with my boots. He was bent low, his cock pressed tight against his body until I pushed his knees further away and it bounced lightly on the floor before him. He groaned.

"Shut up Cullen or I'll have to slap you." My tone was firm and I smiled a big smile to Rose who, even with her eyes cast down was trying her hardest to see what we were doing. So, Cullen was shy of her watching? Well, it was my pleasure to push that boundary for him. "Look up Rose. I want you to look right at Cullen." He whimpered slightly and I bent down, squeezing his cock hard in my shiny black hand. "Last warning." I hissed menacingly. His body was wriggling but he kept his mouth in a tight line. With a firm rub of his sensitive skin, right to the top where his piercing threaded through the tip of his cock, I stood up, I hoped to make him moan again but he was being very good. I smiled again and selected a plug from the table by the wall.

I lubed the plug up, carefully holding the wide base in my shiny hands and, making sure Rose could see everything, inserted it slowly into Cullen's body. He flinched at first but then he remembered to relax and it slid in to the hilt. He knelt, perfectly still on the floor. I fastened the ring at the back of the harness to the butt plug so it couldn't slide back out when his muscles clenched and gave it a friendly pat. He groaned and bucked forward slightly as though to escape the violating object. The movement caused his cock to rub across the carpeted floor and he stifled a moan. I gave him a minute to compose himself and then rubbed the shiny leather of my boot against his erection, still painfully hard in the cock ring. I looked to Rose. Her eyes were wide and I could see from her flushed skin that she was very turned on.

"Bosie darling, I'm going to get changed. Watch these two sluts will you. Make sure they stay nice and quiet. Just let me know if they disobey." I walked out of the room without a backward glance.

* * *

In my room I was pleased to see that Dickinson had built a fire. Even though I'd held my Lola role back in the playroom I wasn't quite in the right mood to do a good job for what I had planned. I still felt the need to follow my ritual so that I could go back in there and unleash a glorious hell on that Cullen boy. Putting on my 'Lola' CD I sat down on the winged armchair and took off my boots. The pulsing synth of Marilyn Manson's 'User Friendly' played quietly from the speaker. I peeled myself out of the latex top and skirt and took off the harness. Passing over to the dressing table I sat down on the seat and looked into the mirror. I pulled my hair out of the complicated knot and brushed it out until it fell over my shoulders. The music had blended out of Manson's first song and passed through his version of 'Tainted Love'. Now there was a tapping drum beat and a woman's voice howled like a wolf over the rhythm. Siouxsie Sioux began to chant the mantra, 'Super Vixen, fifty foot woman'. Something about the tone of her voice and the words of the song shifted my perspective and I felt myself sitting straighter and looking at myself in the mirror with a firmer gaze. As her voice taunted from the speakers I threaded my hair back into a tight bun, skewering it in place with a black lacquered chopstick. Next, my perfume. It was my ritual, every time I assumed my Mistress Lola role I carried out the same actions, in the same order. I dabbed the scent from the stopper of the Art Deco black glass bottle onto the skin underneath my ears. The woody sandalwood aroma filled my head with its dark promise and I felt myself slipping into Lola, her spirit possessing me as certainly as if she was another woman.

Now a dance beat filled the room, a breathy woman's voice began to sing. From the drawer I pulled out my stockings and smoothed them up my legs, the seam running ramrod straight along my calves. The woman on the track was moaning, 'it's time to play sex games' as I fastened my suspender belt and clipped it onto the stockings. Over it I rebuckled my harness after giving it a quick rub over with an antiseptic cloth to get rid of any lube and other mess I might have made earlier. I smiled to myself in the mirror as I pulled on my shiny patent boots. The heels were killer high and even the posture that they forced me into made my pussy wet with anticipation.

The next track started and broke the mood a little, that is until the woman sang 'I could kick your legs out from under you'. I leaned into the mirror, feeling my breasts swinging slightly as I moved to reapply my lipstick. The music switched, the sound of a xylophone clattered and Siouxsie's voice demanded that I 'kiss the girl'. My lips were slicked with ruby red as I blotted them on a tissue.

With a steady hand I redrew my eyeliner. The liquid was shiny and as black as my boots until it dried in a smooth broad line over my eyes to where it winged out at the edges, mirroring my eyelashes. I brushed pale powder lightly over my face as a final touch. The track ended abruptly.

As I pulled my corset down over my arms, wriggling my shoulders to smooth the boned structure down, a seductive, sensual voice whispered from the speakers. 'Every woman has an itch' she cooed softly. 'Breath Play' hissed in the background as I pulled the laces, tightening from the top down until the long ribbons hung down between my legs, the corset ending just above the harness. Just enough room for the dildo, I smiled as I knotted the ribbons, tucking them up under the corset out of the way.

Crossing to the ottoman chest where I kept my toys wrapped in black velvet I skipped the CD to the last track. I hadn't got time to listen to the rest of the CD and I didn't need to. I was already dripping wet with ideas of what I could do to Cullen, what depravity and humiliation I could make the beautiful Rose watch me perform upon him. Dave Gahan's voice was submissive and dark with sex as he began the song. 'In your room' he murmured, the opening bars drawn out long and desperate. Just how Cullen must be feeling, I smiled to myself in the mirror as I turned. Watching myself in the mirror, Lola fastened the black dildo in its place. It jutted out from her body, obscene and hard. It forced her to stand differently, to hold her shoulders back and push out her breasts. The wicked incongruity of hard cock and soft round breasts was magical. The guitar moaned as the song ended. Lola left the room. The tissue stained with red lipstick discarded like a kiss.

*****************

For a moment I stand in the door way and take in the sight of the three of them. Bosie fidgeting slightly until he sees me in the doorway. Cullen is still bent over, the position looks uncomfortable now and he is shaking slightly, the movement bobbing his now painfully hard dick against the floor. His movements push the butt plug deeper and so he rocks backward slightly and the cycle begins again. Shiver, rock backward, rock forward. A hypnotising circle of restraint. Rose is mesmerised by him. Her eyes stare at him, drinking in this picture of her Dom, plugged and helpless before her eyes. I can see in the dim light that her inner thigh is slicked with her arousal. I feel inordinately happy. I have made her wet and I have found something for which to punish Cullen.

Bosie turns on the track which will softly repeat in the background as the scene unfolds. Jangling music and Lou Reed singing 'shiny, shiny boots of leather', Venus in furs, Lola's theme tune. I flash a predatory smile at Bosie.

"Well, have the sluts behaved?" at the sound of the music and my voice Cullen sits a little more upright. The movement causes friction between his cock and the floor and he groans, stifling the sound too late. Bosie shrugs, he doesn't need to answer my question now.

Striding over to the kneeling man I grab his hair and pull his head back, hard. He winces and I snarl into his face.

"Did I tell you to move? Slut!" He shakes his head and tries not to yelp as the precum gathers on the tip of his cock and drips down the length. He body twitches and I know the butt plug will be deeply in place and I'm glad I fastened it to the harness; all this movement would have dislodged it by now. Still holding his hair in one hand, his body arched back by the viciousness of my grip, I bring my other hand around and slap his buttocks just once, very hard with the flat of my hand. The noise reverberates around the room as if we were in church. I angle my hand so it will push the butt plug in further and I slap again. He stifles another groan and his body twitches. My hand stings and I look at Rose with deliberate eyes as I rub the warming stain on his buttocks, smoothing the sting. His breathing starts to still and his body, though still strained, calms. I wait until he least expects it and slap him again, this time four slaps one after the other, quickly and making sure each forces the plug deeper still.

My hand gripping his hair, I make him turn. He shuffles sideways, restricted by the harness, his erection and the butt plug. Now we are a charming tableau for our beautiful audience. Her eyes are wide and I realise she has not seen the dildo I am wearing until now. Cullen's eyes are shut tight, neither has he. An evil grin parts my lips. I push his head down to the floor.

"Beg my forgiveness with your tongue on my boots, slut!" I menace. Cullen bends as low as he can, his eyes on the shiny leather. The music repeats itself in the background as he licks the first foot slowly. I stand up straight to take in the whole scene. I am the only person standing now. Bosie is sitting cross legged in the corner, Rose is kneeling, her legs slightly parted and Cullen is licking my boots. I fold my arms. The eroticism of the moment overwhelms me and I lean back on my heels feeling my blood beating loud in my ears and my pussy wet with arousal.

"Stop that. "My voice is still severe but Cullen senses the change in my tone and I see his body relax. I snap to attention. "Look up at me, slut." He slowly raises his eyes and I watch his thoughts as though I could read his mind. I don't have to; it's written all over his face. First the blank stare, then his eyes widen at the sight of the dildo hard and poking out above his head. Then the thoughts chase each other across his face. Panic, what will I have planned for him wearing this, my own hard cock? And then his thoughts go to Rose, I see him almost turn his head towards her, a reflex action but I don't give him chance. I don't want to be spanking him now. I have other fun in mind.

"Look how hard you've made me." I purr and laugh, a mocking parody of a man in my high heels and rock hard dick. "I want it in your throat, now." Good boy, he shuffles forward and licks his lips. Then his licks the dildo. A lightning flash of electricity cuts through me at the sight of his tongue reverently touching my dick with his tongue. He turns his head slightly towards Rose. Without warning I fist both hands in his thick messy hair and thrust into his mouth. He gags and I carry on, the sound of his choking spurring me to more ferocity as I fuck his mouth. "Suck it, slut!" each word is a thrust. He relents and lets me do it to him, opening and relaxing his mouth so that I push more of the smooth silicone between his lips. The base of the dildo bangs against my clit and, together with the sight of Edward Cullen, on his knees sucking me off, I began to feel myself slipping towards orgasm. I turn my head, still pumping into Cullen's mouth, letting go of his hair with one hand and leaning back, almost like a rodeo rider as I begin to come. I look at Rose. She has not moved her hands but her hips are bucking in time with mine. There is no mistaking the moisture running down between her legs. I come hard, fucking his mouth with hard thrusts until I sail down from my high. Gently I pull away from him, a long string of saliva connecting us for a moment. I ruffle his hair and wipe his mouth with a cloth. "Good boy," I praise him and I kiss his bruised and abused mouth. The red lipstick stains him. His chest is panting and his cock is still hard, the ring stopping the backflow of his blood will take care of that for a few hours. More than enough time for what I have in mind.

"Eyes down!" I snap, my breathing slowing as my body lulls into that post orgasmic buzz, circling him and moving towards Rose who is still watching us with fevered eyes. She rubs her legs together, her breath is rasping. If she carries on this way she'll come before the finale. That's no good. I nudge her legs further apart with my boot, knowing that the open posture of her pussy will only inflame her desire and make the next spectacle I have for her much, much harder to endure. She gasps as the carpet rasps her knees but she doesn't say a word. I'm impressed.

I walk back to Cullen. He's still kneeling up as much as he can. As near to the position in which I left him now that I've removed the prop of my legs for him to lean against. My cock bounces before me, still eager for satisfaction. In my sopping pussy I feel the beginnings of desire start to tingle as I contemplate my next move.

"Put our hands on the floor in front of you." My voice is calmer than I feel. I am excited by this man, his strong yet submissive body and his desire to do as I command him thrills me. I stroke my hands down his back as though he is an animal. I soothe and massage his scalp where my hands have made it smart with my pulling. "Good boy," I murmur, "such a good, good boy. Did you enjoy my cock in your mouth?" He nods silently, his head down and his body panting as my hands sweep under him, along his belly and between his legs, carefully not touching his erection. "You can speak." I tell him.

He breathes in deeply, as though to steel himself for what I have asked him to say. When he speaks his voice is soft.

"I enjoyed sucking your cock, Mistress." What a sweetheart, I sigh appreciatively and then turn his head with my hand gripping his chin. I turn him to face Rose.

"Tell her." I urge sternly. There is a long moment and I think he might safeword. That would be fine, I know and we've never come across this strange reaction from Cullen in all the months we've played together but I hope he doesn't. Something inside me wants him to say it, wants him to overcome this obstacle and submit to me freely. I am about to say it again but his voice interrupts me. His eyes are fixed on Rose's and I watch them both, immeasurably proud of him, of what he is about to do.

"Rose, "he whispers. "I enjoyed sucking my Mistress' cock." With those words something falls away, some last mask of pretence. The room feels quieter. Something passes between us all.

"Good boy," I stroke his face and he smiles. It is the most beautiful smile, it lights up his face with his achievement. In that moment, I'm so proud of him. I can't let that get in the way of the fun though, can I? What kind of Domme would I be if I stood around all teary eyes whenever a Sub did something right? I take a breath and promise myself that I'll tell him later.

Standing before him I tilt his head so he can see the dildo. I smear lube on its hard length, running my hands up and over it with my hands knowing that this is what he wants to feel on his cock. I touch him with the toe of my boot, then rubbing along him with my smooth heel. He hisses in his breath.

"I want to fuck you now," my foot doesn't pause and the distraction gets him through what I'm telling him. "I want all of my hard dick in your arse, slut. Will that feel good?" Too far gone now he nods, his mouth closed against the moan that wants to escape his lips.

Slowly, careful not to break the atmosphere, I move behind him. I part his legs until he is open to me, the butt plug snugly filling him. Stroking his buttocks with one hand I slowly remove the plug. His body reacts by slumping forward slightly, as though the plug had kept him upright. Not allowing him to come down from the sensation of being filled by the plug I push the tip of the dildo against his opening. I know that this will be hard for him. Being fucked in the arse in front of Rose is going to push some buttons and I also know that the first few inches of anal sex can hurt like hell if it's not done right. So I decide to let him begin the pace. It's a kindness but of course I don't say that.

"Get yourself on my dick now, slut!" I swat his arse with my hand and he pushes back against me. "Come on! Show me how much you like it when I fuck you like the slut you are! I only need a hard on for you to open your legs and beg for it don't I?" He's losing concentration and I can feel him slipping. I pull him back with my voice.

"Don't I slut? You're so cock hungry that I only have to walk in here hard and you'll open those legs and beg for it! Say it, cunt!" That last word does it, it always does. He pushes back on me, forgetting for a moment about our keen observer.

When I know he's passed the awkward point I begin to thrust, holding his hips and driving into him. His head is down and he is panting hard. I look at Rose, her legs wide apart and her face is contorted with the effort she is putting into not touching herself. That look on her face and Cullen's body slamming the dildo up against my body starts me on an upward spiral to happyland. I'm grunting in a most unladylike way but I don't give a fuck. It feels amazing to have this hard, strong body underneath me, yielding to me and the added bonus of Rose's lustful gaze is just fuel to the fire. I grab Cullen's hips, looping my fingers under the harness straps and pull out, nearly all the way and I slam back into him. He grunts with the movement and I can feel the weight of his hard cock in the harness. That does it for me and I come hard, shouting what a good boy he is, how he likes me to fuck him hard like a girl. For a second I lie across his back, getting my breath. His body is tense under the heavy languor creeping over me. His skin smooth and tasting of salt under my tongue. Then I slowly pull out of him. His body is limp but his cock is still rock hard. I clean the dildo briefly with a cloth, I won't be using it again and I'll disinfect it properly afterwards.

"Take off the cock ring. Don't touch your dick." I command. I watch his shaking fingers unfasten the buckles and the harness falls apart. Holding the leather straps he eases the ring from his delicate skin. He looks exhausted but he's still being good.

"You've been so good. I'm very happy with you." I stroke his head affectionately pushing him back until he is sitting on the floor his arms braced to hold him as he leans on his hands, feeling the blood flowing back into his legs. I put my hand out to steady myself and stretch out my booted leg. It touches his dick and it twitches and his hips buck upwards, toward the friction. "Rub that dick on my boot, slut! Come on, this the only chance I'm giving you to cum!" He leans back on his arms and thrusts upwards, seeking the meagre touch of the shiny leather. I know that even with this minimal stimulation he will orgasm, he's too aroused not to and he'll be getting off on the image of it as much as I am. As much as Rose is. She is still kneeling, legs wide apart. Her expression is pleading and I realise that she is silently begging me for release. Cullen knows better than to cum before I say but I'm impressed with this new girl's instincts. Cullen looks up at me, his face strained. I nod to him, indicating he can speak.

"May I cum Mistress?" Without acknowledging him I look to Rose. I nod.

"Please Mistress, may I cum?" She whispers.

"Yes." My smile is beaming. Rose's body starts to shake, her mouth opens in a startled 'O' and I can actually see the toned muscles in her stomach contract as her orgasm hits her. Cullen is moaning underneath my boot. He arches his back in ecstasy, his cock pulsing as he comes over my boot. Then he falls back on the floor. I should punish him, but I'll save it for next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

RPOV

I sat; my legs still spread wide, and tried to regain some semblance of composure. I concentrated on the feel of the hard wood against my shins as I watched the muscles of my legs visibly shake. The slick moisture continued to seep down my inner thighs even as I slowly began to resume a normal breathing pattern. With my head still bowed, I glanced at the heaving form of Edward on the floor twenty feet away from me. He was sweating profusely and panting even harder than I had been but there was a peaceful, almost serene look on his gorgeous face. Mistress Lola was kneeling beside him, stroking his hair gently and whispering to him in a voice too low for me to hear.

I had no idea how much time passed before he sat up and scrubbed his hands through his hair roughly. He had yet to meet my eyes but it didn't seem to be a conscious action. He was simply too preoccupied with the remnants of his own hard earned release to take notice of anyone else in the room. On steady feet, Mistress Lola rose and crossed the room to Bosie. I saw from my peripheral vision that her demeanor with him was much different than it had been with anyone else this evening. She allowed him to remove her harness and wipe down the shiny leather of her boot where Edward's cum still clung to the soft material.

It was fascinating to watch, even if I couldn't see the entire interaction from my position of supplication. She was allowing him to care for her, to bring her down from her own high. They spoke to each other in the thick accents that I'd grown to adore in just a few hours and there was an evident love that existed between them. When her boot once again shone flawlessly, she turned to face a still visibly exhausted Edward on the floor.

"Cullen," she barked in that maddeningly erotic voice. His head immediately shot toward her and he scrambled to his knees. "Such a good boy. You've done so well this evening."

Even without being able to see his face fully, the smile that spread across his face was evident. He was relishing the praise she gave him and I felt more connected to him than I ever had in all the years that we'd known each other. I understood well the unexplainable feeling of pride that washed through a submissive when their master praised them. It was a more pleasurable feeling than even the most powerful orgasm. The beauty and goal of every submissive was the pleasure of their master and confirmation of reaching that goal was unlike any other feeling in the world.

It was just such an experience that Edward had given me the first time we had really played together. Until that life changing night, I had thought that simply being bound to a bed or spanked during sex was what being submissive was all about. Edward and I had known each other for about six months and had been sleeping together for a little over three when he'd opened the door to that part of myself. The night had started off quite normally with dinner and a few drinks followed by a heavy session of gropes and kisses on his couch. It was only after he'd lead me to the locked bedroom at the rear of his house with a knowing smirk and showed me his playroom that I had truly understood what it was that we'd been dancing around for so long.

He'd shown me that night the beauty of submission, the harsh disappointment of letting down one's Dominant and the unimaginable pleasure that could be derived from giving oneself so completely to another. In retrospect, he hadn't worked me that hard, as he shouldn't have given the newness of our relationship. But he'd invoked a passion inside me that would never be containable.

It was that high he was still riding as he awaited her next command.

"I will expect the two of you downstairs in fifteen minutes. Don't keep me waiting."

Without another word or a single backwards glance, Mistress Lola strode imperiously from the room, Bosie hot on her stiletto heels. When the familiar click of the door sounded from behind me, I relaxed my body and sat back on my heels. I rolled my head back and forth, the tension in my muscles leaving with each pass. When I finally looked up, it was into a familiar pair of shining green eyes.

"Not quite what you expected from the evening I imagine," Edward said coyly. I was startled, not by the color in his cheeks but of the dazzling smile he leveled at me as he tentatively rose to his feet. His footing was sure as he crossed the room to me and offered his hand to assist me off the floor.

"No, its not. But not an unpleasant evening," I answered honestly.

He stood before me; both of my hands grasped in his large fingers and continued to smile. His thumbs rubbed soothing patterns over my skin, gradually increasing in pressure. He didn't seem even remotely embarrassed to be standing before me completely naked and half hard. But then again, given our history and the night we'd shared, I guessed that we were beyond the point of embarrassment. Really, after you've watched your former Dominant get fucked in the ass by his Domme, what would a little nudity really mean?

"That's quite a talent you've developed," he said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and began to walk us back to a table I'd not noticed when I'd entered the room. Folded in his trademark anal retentive fashion was the clothing I recognized as his attire from earlier in the evening.

"What talent?" I asked with confusion evident in my voice as he slid the supple leather over his hips, not bothering with the cotton boxer briefs that were folded into perfect thirds.

"The ability to come by sight and words alone. I must say, it shocked me at the club earlier but it down right impressed the hell out of me in here. When did you develop that kind of control and why am I just now finding out about it?" he said with a laugh that was briefly muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"I've never done it before tonight," I told him quietly. It had taken me completely by surprise both times it had happened. I'd never imagined that visual or auditory stimulation alone could do that to me; much less that it could send me into that sweet oblivion so quickly twice in as many hours.

His thundering laugh at my admission seemed out of place in the playroom that surrounded us. He laughed until tears leaked from the corner of his eyes and he had to grab his stomach to keep the muscles from cramping. When he finally regained his composure, he wiped his cheeks quickly and kissed me very similarly to the way he'd kissed me at the airport. I wondered if the submission he offered to Lola had anything to do with this new mix of intimacy and friendship that he now kissed me with.

"She does seem to have that effect on most people. Come on, I'm not really quite ready to have my ass burned for keeping her waiting." He turned us and we walked out of the playroom with our arms around each other. As we reached the door, he flipped the light switch to the off position and then closed the door unceremoniously.

It struck me as we walked down the grand staircase how very different the end to our evening this was as compared to Edward's normal behavior. He was an old soul and very much into his rituals, one of which was always the ending to our scenes. He had never, in all the time we'd been together, failed to provide the most tender and responsible care after a scene. But he was rigid in his insistence that every time our session came to an end, I would bow before him and offer my thanks to him in the form of kissing his cock and any other body part that he'd used for my pleasure. The fact that no such ritual existed for him in his submission was interesting to say the least.

We stood in the marble and wrought iron filled foyer for what had to be less than a minute before our hostess descended the stairs. She was dressed in an opulent silk robe, her dark hair piled high on her head and her beautiful face wiped clean of the harsh eyeliner that had captivated me the moment I'd seen her. Edward offered her his hand as she reached the last two stairs and she gracefully took it with a gentle smile. He kissed the back of her hand before tucking it into the crook of his arm and led her over to where I stood waiting.

"Rose," she greeted me in a genteel lilt that sounded almost dream-like. "It was a pleasure meeting you this evening. I hope you and Edward will join me for lunch tomorrow afternoon. I would adore the chance to get to know you better."

The stark contrast between the force of nature that had stood towering over us in the playroom and the elegant woman that spoke to me now was unnerving. Both, however, were beautiful beyond all reason and the unfamiliar stirring in my stomach returned with a vengeance.

"I would love that. Thank you very much."

"Edward? The usual, around one o'clock tomorrow?"

"That will be fine," he said, his cocky demeanor returning in slow measure. He leaned forward and kissed her on the corner of her mouth quickly before releasing her hand. "Tell Bosie I said goodbye. I assume he will be joining us tomorrow?"

"He will. He's attending to…business," she said cryptically. There was a brief flash of distress in her eyes as she spoke. As quickly as it appeared, the strange emotion was gone.

Edward pulled the door to the lift open and guided me toward the empty carriage with his hand on the small of my back. Just as he stepped in beside me, Laura called out to him.

"Cullen," she said sharply and I noticed that his back stiffened. "You will not touch her tonight, nor will you touch her tomorrow before we dine. Do I make myself clear," she finished with the unmistakable arch of her eyebrow. Even in her softened appearance, it was clear that Mistress Lola was still in full presence and command.

"Yes Mistress, " he said with a tilt of his head just as the doors closed, leaving me with the parting image of that silken robe as it clung to her exquisite body and gave the briefest glimpse of her hardened nipples beneath it.

The ride back to Edward's apartment was a quiet one. A thousand different questions played through my mind as the dark streets of London flew by us at an alarming speed. I was still trying to organize my thoughts and make sense of the maelstrom of emotions that danced inside my chest as we pulled into the garage at the base of his building. I was aware the entire ride of him eyeing me speculatively but he made no move to ask me the questions that were obviously on the tip of his tongue. He still hadn't spoken a word to me as he pushed the heavy door open and motioned for me to go inside.

The comforting familiarity of the family room helped to relax me as I sank down onto his ridiculously oversized couch. The cool leather beneath my now sticky thighs served as a balance to my still flushed skin and allowed me to finally make sense of all the things that swirled in my head. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, aware of Edward moving around behind me but paying no attention to what he was doing.

"Drink?" he called from the small kitchen just off the right of the front door. "I have beer, wine…I may have something stronger if you'd like."

"Wine is fine. Thank you," I answered him without opening my eyes. I let my head fall back to the frame of the couch as I heard the rattle of silverware in the cabinets and then the popping sound as he removed a cork from the bottle. A minute later he strolled into the room and sat down right beside me. I had not been aware of his return until I felt the cushion beneath me sink under the weight of his body. I opened my eyes to find him staring amusedly at me, a glass of white wine offered in his outstretched hand.

I took a long sip of the sweet liquid. There were hints of strawberry and something else that I was too tired to try and identify but the overall taste was soothing. He drained his own glass in a single gulp before placing the empty glass on the small rectangular table in front of us. With a slight shift of his body, he turned to fully face me and stretched his arm out across the back of the couch.

"Do you want to talk or are you too tired? It's been quite a night…"

"How long?" I interrupted him. While I appreciated his offer of just turning in for the night, I knew there would be no way I could fall asleep without satisfying at least some of my rampant curiosity.

"How long what?"

"Edward, don't be cute. How long have you been a sub?"

"I think this discussion may require more than a single glass of wine. Hold on just a second," he said as he disappeared briefly, only to return with the bottle. He didn't bother with his glass this time. He simply took a quick drink directly from the slim neck of the dark blue bottle.

"Ok, how long have I been a sub? Well, I guess that would depend on what your definition of a sub is," he began cryptically. When he caught my raised eyebrow, he smiled sheepishly and waved his hand. "I don't mean to be obtuse but I consider there to be a distinct difference between what you are and what I am."

"How so?" I asked feeling a little on the defensive. He noticed immediately and stretched his hand out to rub the back of my neck. I stiffened at the contact, remembering the parting words for us as we'd left the elegant townhouse.

"Don't worry, she meant I couldn't fuck you. Not that I couldn't physically touch you in any way," he said, understanding my reaction. I relaxed into his touch slightly as he took another drink of wine.

"I don't mean what I said derogatorily Rose. What I mean is that as far as I know you have never had any desire to switch. You are a submissive all the time. Until I met Laura, and by extension Bosie, I considered myself a Dominant all the time. I had never even imagined the possibility of switching. But I don't think I have to tell you that there is something very powerful and alluring about Laura."

"How long have you known her?"

"I met her two years ago," he said with a distant look in his eye, as if he was remembering a very pleasant memory. "She and Bosie came into a pub I was playing at. I noticed her literally the moment she walked into the room. I, of course, being the hot shot musician and thinking that I could have any woman I wanted, hit on her in an exceptionally arrogant manner."

I laughed at that thought. I could so easily picture the scenario he was describing. Edward most definitely had the ability to be cocky. It was a trait that was both a massive turn on and absolutely infuriating at the same time. I could just picture him swaggering up to the table where Laura and her odd companion sat and assuming that she would swoon the moment he opened her mouth.

"What did she do?" I asked, unable to contain the snicker in my voice.

"She slapped the living hell out of me, grabbed a handful of my hair and forced me to my knees in front of her. She proceeded to tell me that she would feed me my dick if I continued to think she would drop her panties for me simply because I could play the guitar. When she finally released my mortified ass, she told me to sit down and then proceeded to drink more tequila shots than I though humanly possible as we talked the night away."

"You liked her instantly, didn't you?"

"I adored her instantly. I had never, apart from you my dear, had a woman argue so fiercely with me and put me in my place so succinctly. I guess I have a weakness for incredibly strong women," he said with a shrug.

"But that still doesn't answer my question."

"I'm getting there. Just hold your horses," he kidded in his well hidden Chicago accent. "We got to know each other very well over the next several months. I was dying; I mean literally dying, to fuck her. But she shot me down cold every time I made a pass at her. I finally had enough rejection after about six months and came right out and asked her why she wouldn't sleep with me. That's when I found out she was a Domme. She made it blatantly clear that if we had sexual contact in any form, she would be at the helm. Laura has never bottomed. Ever. The first time we played, I agreed to it simply to touch her. But half way through the scene, I realized that I was exceptionally turned on and actually genuinely liked the role reversal. She is the only one I switch with and we don't have a formal arrangement of any kind but whenever the opportunity to play with her presents itself, I take her up on it."

"She scares the hell out of me," I whispered, more to myself than to him.

"She scared the hell out of me too at first," he answered kindly, "But she truly is amazing. You will never meet a more open, honest person or have a more protective friend."

"That's not what I mean Edward," I said as I finished my glass of wine and then reached out for the bottle still clutched in his hand. I took a long sip that burned as it ran down my throat as I considered how to phrase my explanation. "I've never reacted to a woman the way I did tonight. I'm not sure what to make of it."

He nodded appreciatively and increased the pressure on my neck. I gave in to my need for comfort and leaned my upper body into the crook of his shoulder. The warmth of his body and friendship surrounded me as he stroked up and down the outside of my arm.

"Well, just because its new doesn't mean its bad, does it?"

"No. Not bad, just…unexpected."

"Rose, you are both fiery passionate women. Not to mention sinfully beautiful. It would be a shock if you didn't have some sort of reaction to her. And the fact that you two compliment each other's dispositions so well only adds to that natural attraction. Don't be afraid of it. Embrace it. Explore it. You're here for what, four weeks? Just open yourself up to **all** kinds of new experiences, not just bizarre British food. I think you might be surprised how much you enjoy it. I know I was," he finished with a small kiss on the top of my head.

I tilted my head up to thank him but a noise from across the room interrupted me. The sleek black laptop computer perched on his desk by the window was alight and the speakers were blaring with a familiar tone. I recognized the Skype tone from the many calls I'd made to Edward since he'd moved so many years ago. He chuckled under his breath before releasing me and walking over to the small machine. With a single keystroke, the speakers of his expensive computer chimed to life.

"Mistress?" he asked reverently as he bowed his head toward the screen.

"Oh my dearest boy," Bosie's voice called out just as the video screen connected. He was stretched out like a lion sunning itself on the Sahara across a large chaise lounge, wrapped in a long silk robe. "How I have longed to hear you say those words to me," he finished with a laugh.

"What in the hell are you doing," Edward laughed lightly as he looked over his shoulder at me. The smile was a mixture of indulgence and annoyance that I hadn't seen since we'd left school.

"Don't get high and mighty with me Mr. Cullen," Bosie said with mock pain on his face. "I thought I might be kind and give you a bit of warning…"

Whatever the warning he was going to pass along was died in the air as a thundering knock sounded on the door behind us. I jumped at the sheer volume and unexpected interruption of our conversation, particularly since it was so very late. Edward turned back to the computer screen only to find it black, Bosie gone with the echoes of the knock against the door. In three quick strides, he'd crossed the room and wrenched the door open. But the sight on the other side killed the apparently nasty comment he'd been preparing for his uninvited visitor.

Laura stood in the doorway wrapped in the most decadent leather and fur trench coat that I'd ever laid my eyes on. Her dark hair was still piled high on the crown of her head, several tendrils having fallen loose and framing her face like a master's portrait. Her eyes were shining with mirth as she took in his tensed stance that visibly shrank into humor with each passing second.

"Cullen, its bloody cold out here. Where are your manners?" she asked wickedly as she pushed past him and into the room with the air of a conquering emperor. She walked to the oversized chair across from me and turned to take in the sight before her.

I was absolutely captivated by her eyes as they held mine. With the deftness that could never be taught, she slowly pulled the tie of her opulent coat and let the lapels fall free to reveal the same watery robe she'd been dressed in at her townhouse. She stood there allowing me to drink in the sight of her for just a moment before she folded herself gracefully into the chair. Once seated, her perfectly manicured finger lightly touched her jaw as she cocked an eyebrow at Edward, who had finally shaken off his surprise and closed the door.

"To what do we owe the pleasure," he asked in a docile tone as he sat back down on the sofa beside me. His voice was not nearly as quiet or pleading as it had been in the playroom but there was absolutely no doubt that he was bending to her, even in these circumstances. His voice and her very presence stirred in me the need to avert my gaze from her, even though I wanted desperately to consume every inch of her body with my eyes.

"It occurred to me after you'd left that we were terribly unfair to our lovely Rose this evening." I was so surprised at her explanation for being here in the middle of the night dressed in her gown that my head snapped up to her face. The beautiful smile and gleaming white teeth looked both dangerous and enticing at the same moment.

"How so," Edward asked real confusion in his voice. His fingertips, laid against the back of the couch behind me, absently stroked my shoulder blade in a comforting gesture, almost as if he worried that he had been somehow negligent of me. I noticed Laura, or more aptly Lola's eyes narrow at the contact, although she didn't seem angry.

"Did you touch her Cullen?" The tone was clipped but amused.

"He comforted me," I surprised myself by answering. A part of me felt it very wrong to answer before being given permission to speak but I felt an overwhelming desire to be as honest as possible with the magnetic woman ten feet away.

"My, what a gem we have here," she said endearingly. "Look at me Rose."

My head snapped to her attention faster than I thought possible.

"Comfort is perfectly fine but thank you for your honesty. I already knew he'd not fucked you simply by looking at him. And at you," she finished with true humor in her voice. "Which brings me to my late night encounter. You see, fair Rose, I don't make a habit of leaving my home in the wee morning hours. But I felt under the circumstances, it was necessary."

"Circumstances," Edward asked, still no more in the know of what she was referring to than I was.

"We were, perhaps, a bit unfair to our Rose tonight and I simply couldn't allow the oversight to go unaddressed," she said as she finally looked away from me and over to Edward. Silently, they seemed to share a conversation that highly amused both of them if the twin deviant smiles on their faces were any indication. "You and I both indulged in our pleasure tonight," she continued with her eyebrow cocked knowingly. "But if it hadn't been for such a remarkable talent, our Beauty," Edward groaned erotically at the term of endearment Lola used for me, "would have been denied. And what kind of hosts does that make us?"

They both turned their piercing stares to me, giving me the opportunity to either decline the invitation into the game that was proposed or accept unconditionally. Even if I had been inclined on any level to say no to the wicked game that was unfolding, the moisture that began to pool between my legs the moment she'd walked through the door wouldn't have allowed it. With the slightest nod of my head, I handed myself over to whatever it was that Lola had in mind. I trusted Edward completely with my limits and in the short amount of time I'd known Laura/Lola, I developed the same implicit trust in her as well.

"Show me Cullen. Show me what our Beauty likes," Lola purred into the heady air of the apartment. The sound was so enticing that I nearly whimpered. I understood, just as Edward did, that by using his surname, she was placing herself in command of the situation. He would be the one touching me but she was undeniably the one calling the shots.

Quiet as a ghost, Edward slid from the cushion and positioned himself on his knees between my legs. His hands gripped my thighs in a way that told me that he wasn't just following orders. I sat up straight, pushing off the back of the couch so that my spine was straight as an iron rod. The movement brought me closer to Edward's chest, the heat of his body providing a soothing calm. He slid his hands up my legs, over the sides of my torso and up my neck until his hands cupped my face. He stared hard at me for just a second, offering me one last opportunity to put a stop to our game, before he leaned toward me and kissed me.

This was not the tentative kiss from earlier in the evening. This was not even the somewhat mixed emotion kiss that had confused me earlier. His tongue shoved into my mouth with almost a brutal force, claiming me. Subjugating me. I gripped the leather cushion for dear life as he plunged himself into my mouth over and over. His full lips were soft and scorching as he roughly tilted my head to the side. His mouth moved down the column of my neck biting and tugging at the sensitive skin. His hand threaded into my hair and he pulled harshly at the same moment that his teeth sank into juncture between my neck and shoulders. The pleasure and pain mixed together in an explosive mix and I cried out in pure ecstasy.

"Look at me Beauty," Lola commanded as I felt the first whispers of that tightening in my stomach. I locked eyes with her and lost the ability to think coherently at the feral glare that met me.

Edward's trail of bites continued down over my chest as his fingers pulled at the binding of my corset. With a surety that was startling, he had the binding leather unthreaded and was pulling it away from my once again overheated skin. He didn't waste a moment before he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked with enough force to make me cry out yet again. My back arched almost involuntarily as he moved from one breast to the other, sucking and biting in a maddening cadence that was pushing me toward the edge quickly. It took every ounce of control I had not to close my eyes against the onslaught of sensations that was building but I didn't want to miss a second of Lola's gaze as she watched Edward attack me with an energy he shouldn't have had given his strenuous workout earlier.

He trailed his assault on my oversensitive skin down my stomach toward the waist of the tiny skirt that was bunched at my hips. I sucked in a shuddering breath as his hands ran roughly up my body even as his mouth dipped lower. The calloused fingertips of his hands dug a trail of molten heat across my collarbones and then up my neck. When his hands came to rest on the sides of my throat, my breath caught in my chest. With the subtlest tightening possible, his fingers splayed around my throat, mimicking a chocking sensation that triggered another involuntary gasp from me.

"Very interesting," Lola said under her breath as she held my eyes in her steel gaze. Her lips were parted in arousal as we watched each other intently. I wanted, in that moment, more than anything to have her mouth on me. It was her fingers I longed for as I felt Edward pull the tiny hooks on the sides of the fabric that held my skirt in place. The rush of cool air as it fell away was just enough to help me refocus my attention and prolong the intense pleasure that the two of them were bringing me.

Edward was almost possessed in his ravenous attention to my body. With no warning, he hooked his hands underneath my ass and pulled me to the very edge of my seat. The motion threw me off balance and my back hit the plush cushion forcefully. I was completely bared to them both in such an open position but instead of any feeling of embarrassment, I felt nothing but pure wanton lust. I was open to whatever either of them demanded of my body.

"So wet," Edward teased as he skimmed his nose up and down the inside of my thighs, taunting me. "So needy." He wrapped his hands around my calves and placed my feet on the large square table that still held our empty wine glasses. The odd positioning of my body not only exposed my throbbing pussy to Lola but the better part of my ass as well.

"Please," I whispered to either one of them, although what I was asking for I couldn't have told you.

"Hmm, not yet," he growled from between my legs as his hand skimmed the underside of my legs. With a sharp slap, he brought his hand down on the pale flesh of my cheek. I felt the moisture seep down between my cheeks and onto the leather of the sofa. In quick succession, he brought his hand down three more times, the fiery pain giving way almost immediately to the pleasure I'd not felt in so very long.

"Use your mouth," Lola breathed out heavily as she rose from the chair. She stalked across the room like a lynx and perched on the edge of the table right beside my foot. At her command, Edward's tongue invaded me. His lips, his teeth and his tongue worked in tandem against my swollen folds to rush me toward the orgasm that had begged for release almost since he'd opened the door. He devoured every inch of me in a frenzied pace that I realized I would not be able to fight for long. But when I felt the softer skin of Lola's fingers against the curve of my butt, I knew I was going to lose control quickly.

"Mistress please," I begged. My only response was a sharp slap from her manicured hand on the inside of my thigh and Edward's tongue plunging into my entrance with sheer abandon. He ate me so forcefully that his nose pushed against my clit in the pounding rhythm that he fucked me with his tongue.

"Please what my lovely Rose?" Lola taunted me with another swat of her hand.

"Please Mistress, may I cum?" I could feel the hot tears as they sprang from the corner of my eyes in pure need. I was only seconds away from exploding onto Edward's face but I did not have the permission that I craved. I was going to fail and I was nearly distraught with worry.

"Cum hard for me Beauty," she finally relented even as she alternated light slaps to my legs, each one moving closer to Edward's head as he continued to send me into bliss.

I cried out louder than I could remember as her voice caressed me through my orgasm. Edward's expert tongue never left my body but moved gracefully enough to allow me to draw every ounce of pleasure possible from the experience. Lola's fingers gripped my chin gently and turned my head so that through every torturously beautiful second of my explosion, I was staring into her knowing eyes. It seemed no time at all and forever before the waves of pleasure began to ease in their fervor and frequency. But eventually, I was able to come back to myself.

And when I did, it was to the caring voice of Laura as she stroked my cheek with the back of her hand.

"So beautiful and open. Such a good girl you are."

"Thank you Mistress," I said hoarsely as the muscles of my legs and stomach twitched with the last of the intensity that they had brought me subsided. Mercifully, Edward raised his head and placed a gentle kiss on my stomach. I could feel the exhaustion sweeping over me quickly as he moved from his position between my legs and back onto the cushion beside me.

"I think she's spent," he said humorously. Had I not been literally about to collapse into sleep, I would have been angry at him for speaking as if I wasn't in the room. "I'm going to put her to bed,"

Without another word, he scooped my still very naked body up and into his arms. He placed a very soft kiss against my forehead as he brought me flush against his chest to balance my limp form. Laura stood and repeated his actions, letting me feel the lips I'd fantasized about all night for the first time. The sensation was instantly addictive. I turned my head into her kiss. She looked at me warily for just a moment before she brought her head toward me again and kissed my lips with the softness of a hummingbird's wing. The fluttering of her mouth against mine was enough for me to know that I needed that feeling again very soon.

With a chuckle, Edward turned his body away from the heat of Laura's lips and began to walk down the small hallway toward his bedroom. My eyes were heavy with jet lag and absolute pleasure as I sagged in his arms. The last thing I heard before sleep's oblivion overtook me was Laura's voice calling down the hallway.

"Good night, my English Rose."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We own no part of the Twilight universe but you already knew that.**

**We'd like to thank everyone that has supported us with this story. It means a great deal to us and inspires us to continue with this endeavour.**

**To the TwiTinis...darlings, we love you. Thanks for the laughs, the shoulders to cry on and the unending supply of witty conversation.**

**Special thanks to Cravingtwilight for all her work as our beta! You rock chicka.**

Edward's POV

Bosie's silver mini screeched to a halt at the curb and the door was flung open. I folded my legs into the cramped front seat and looked over my shoulder.

"What?" Bosie didn't look at me; instead he violently flipped on the indicator and swerved dangerously out into the hectic London traffic. A black cab narrowly missed hitting us and the driver leaned on his horn. "What are you looking for?"

"Our pursuers," I answered back smartly, still checking over my shoulder. "I figure it's got to be the police, MI5, the Mob, someone frightening anyway, to warrant your ridiculous driving!" Bosie laughed a short, unamused bark and then glanced at me quickly.

"Oh good god!" he swore and swerved again to bring us alongside the taxi we had so narrowly missed seconds before.

"What?" Now it was my turn to be perplexed. Bosie was looking at my clothes with a scrutinizing eye. I looked down. "Ah." Now I understood.

"You could have warned me you were going to wear a polo neck jumper." He sounded peeved. I sighed and plucked at the offending article. We were wearing identical black turtle neck sweaters. We looked like gangsters from a British 60's film, or the Beatles, or stage hands.

"What? I have to phone you now and check what you're wearing? What are we? Girlfriends?" I glared at his arched eyebrow daring him to make a smart reply. I should know better than to dare this boy to do anything. Right on form, he replied quickly.

"Ooh if you like old cock!" and slapped me playfully on the arm. He pulled on the handbrake suggestively, giving me a sly look as he handled the lever between us. I rolled my eyes and noticed we were pulled up right next to the black taxi Bosie had cut in front of in his bid to escape from whoever he had decided we were fleeing. In the movie in his head, I reminded myself.

The cab driver was a burly, bald white man. He was watching the lights; his eyes firmly glued forward, studiously avoiding eye contact with Bosie. Bosie bounced in his seat and waved, punching the button which lowered his window and tapping impatiently on the glass of the passenger side of the taxi. The driver slid his eyes sideways and lifted one hand. When the meaty fist was directly in front of Bosie's nose he extended the middle finger slowly.

Bosie grinned in delight.

"Only one darling?" His voice was deliberately camp and biting. I smiled, I knew that Bosie was as manly as anyone I had met, but he could put it on with the best of them when he wanted to. This was clearly one of those times. "Just one?" His sculpted mouth turned down in a sulky pout while his hand quietly lifted off the handbrake and placed itself on the gear stick. "Because I can stretch to much more than one sweetheart!" The last line was delivered just as the lights changed to green and Bosie pulled away, accelerating like a lunatic. I was thrown back in my seat and I glanced back to see the taxi driver, laughing and waving in our wake. Bosie drove on in silence but the broad grin on his face showed his opinion of his success. After a few moments of much more sedate driving he turned to me again.

"At least you're wearing a leather jacket," he observed with a small wiggle of his eyebrows. "I'm more of a blazer man myself." He nodded his head to indicate the black blazer which lay neatly on the back seat. Even from where I was sitting I could see that the upholstery of the mini was covered in silver glitter from the night before.

"I didn't know you were going to wear a turtle neck." I grumbled rummaging in the glove compartment for a mint, which I knew I would find. Bosie always had mints in the glove box. And gloves. He had once told me that one 'never knew when one might need warm hands'.

"A polo neck," he corrected tutting, "I'm going to turn you into an English gent if it kills you." His eyes were on the road but his face wore an amused expression.

"Like you, you mean?" I joked.

"No. I'm a Lord, not a gentleman. Bosie laughed at his own joke and gestured imperiously with his hand towards my knees. I looked at his wild motions, confused. "A mint, man, get me a mint! Good grief you colonials really have no idea of manners do you?" He deftly unwrapped with one hand the mint which I passed to him, popped it into his mouth and sucked appreciatively before handing back to me the sticky wrapper. I looked around for somewhere to put it and then tucked it discreetly into the pocket of the passenger door, smiling out the window at his antics.

Bosie's POV

I parked the mini in the street and paid the extortionate rate at the meter. Edward looked on in amusement as I patiently fed my card into the machine and punched the numbers. Neither of us had any cash and I was hoping that the pub would be taking cards or else it'd be a short drink.

The Globe was not exactly my local, it was at least half an hour by tube or car to get here from my place, but it was a favourite haunt. Its bottle green tiles and stained glass windows were original and not part of the standard decor in the chain of bars which these days passed for an English pub in the city. Despite the bright sunshine outside, the interior was quite dark, green glass lamps lit up the leather booths along the walls and the bottles and chrome of the bar glinted invitingly. Damn, I was driving.

"Earl Grey, Stefan." The tall barman nodded once and turned to flick on the kettle which was sitting next to the till. As he produced a teapot from under the bar and fished a tea bag from an old oriental tea caddy he looked up at Cullen.

"A pint of..." Cullen's eyes scanned the labels on the taps which punctuated the wooden bench of the bar. "Lancaster Bomber," he read aloud and pointed to a label showing a WWII style plane flying over a red rose. "Is it any good?" he mumbled to me as Stefan poured the ale into the pint glass, angling the rim so the beer frothed up into a half inch head.

I nodded in reply. I enjoyed a pint of real ale and I was annoyed that I had volunteered to chauffeur Cullen when the Globe had a new selection on tap. Just my luck I thought as I watched Stefan hand the drink over to Cullen who sniffed it suspiciously before taking a long draft of the brew and smacking his lips appreciatively, the froth still on his upper lip. Stefan placed the tea pot next to a cup and saucer and smiled sympathetically at my evident envy.

"Six twenty." He held his hand out for the money. I looked at Cullen who shrugged and took another swig of his pint. "The bastard,"I thought and sighed aloud.

"On the card Stefan." I passed over the gold card and Stefan nodded and put it behind the bar, under the small statue of Shakespeare which resided next to the till.

Cullen was already making for the booth at the back of the pub where I could see Rose sitting, nursing a glass of rose wine and looking around curiously. She waved and half stood up until she saw that Cullen had spotted her. Her expression was relieved when we sat down.

Rose POV

The Globe was exactly as I had pictured an English pub to be. The decor was made up of deep woods, jewelled toned stained glass and an indefinable air of authenticity. I'd arrived early, I knew. I'd finished my initial tour of the plant much faster than I'd anticipated. Everything I'd requested prior to leaving the States had, uncharacteristically, been done. The facility here in London was not all that different from the one I all but lived in back home, so familiarizing myself with the layout had been quite easy. I couldn't wait until Monday arrived, when I would have a chance to meet the engineering team that had been assembled to help me oversee the production line that I would be handling for the next four weeks.

I sipped my wine as I tried to inconspicuously listen to the conversations in the surrounding booths. I had known prior to actually coming to England that there were several different accents within the country. But after a single day here, I could actually distinguish between a few of them. I was enjoying myself immensely as I listened to two older gentlemen at the table across from me; one having a very clipped precise accent and the other with a softer, more rounded tone to it. They were complaining loudly about the overcrowding on the Tube with more passion than some of the political debates I had seen during the elections back home.

I was so wrapped up in my eaves dropping, that I didn't immediately see Edward and Bosie arrive. They were half way across the room and heading straight for me before they had my full attention. I sighed, relieved that my company had arrived. Edward slid into the seat next to me, a large glass of nearly black beer in his hand while Bosie slid into the plush leather seat directly across from me. As soon as he'd situated himself, Edward leaned over and kissed the very corner of my lip, lingering as he had since my arrival.

"How was work Rose? Were the horrid Brits nice to you?" he teased, his eyes fixed on the man across from us.

"It was wonderful, thank you. The site is nearly operational and we should be right on schedule for production to begin." I knew that his question was more polite than an actual search for information but my work triggered a passion in me, no matter how mundane it may sound to others.

"My darling Rose," Bosie said with a flourish as he grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on top. He looked at me from under his dark lashes and flicked his tongue against my skin for just a moment before releasing it. "I don't envy the bloke that must take orders from one such as yourself. Truly, it would be unfathomably hard to despise your boss when your boss is as lovely as you."

"Laying it on a bit thick are we?" Edward said as he raised his glass to his lips again. The thick froth from his glass clung to his lips as he swallowed deeply. The motion of his throat coupled with the swipe of his tongue over his top lip awoke memories of our previous night and I hastily took a long sip of my wine.

"Not at all my dear Cullen. Simply stating the obvious."

I nodded my head in appreciation toward him. He caught my gaze with a wicked smile. Last night I had not fully realized just how beautiful a man Bosie was. Underneath the silver and glitter and wings, Bosie was every bit as stunning as Edward. The features of his face seemed somehow too pretty to be male. But there was no mistaking the raw sexuality that simply oozed from him. His full lips, his dark lashes and the eyes that bored into you made for a truly stunning specimen. An air of confidence, which I assumed came from an upbringing of wealth and privilege, surrounded him. He seemed as though it never occurred to him that things might not go according to his wishes. It was a childlike and endearing quality. I suspected that there was no one, male or female, that could resist his charms once he set his sights on them.

It was as I was pondering his innate beauty that I realized he and Edward were dressed almost identically. The dark turtleneck sweaters offset the shocking bronze and light tinged brown of their hair in almost the same way. The only difference, as far as I could see, was that Edward wore his trademark leather coat while Bosie was sporting a dark blazer that was flawlessly tailored to fit his frame. Oh, and the glitter that clung to the shoulder of said blazer.

I couldn't help but laugh. And once I started, I was nearly powerless to stop, even though I knew I was being not only rude but slightly absurd.

"Did you two buy your sweaters together while having your nails done?" I asked in the most composed tone I could manage.

Edward scowled at me while Bosie joined me in my laughter.

"She's bloody brilliant, this one. So cheeky. Eddie, I love her. Can we keep her?"

Edward just shook his head, as if he were the parent to a pair of naughty children before he finally relented and smiled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him. With a quick kiss on my forehead he released me and returned his attention to his glass. Just as he turned the glass up, Bosie spoke again.

"So, Eddie, how's yer arse this morning?"

In a split second, Edward spewed the entire mouthful of beer across the table. His eyes were wide and wild as he stared at Bosie, who was thoroughly distracted with trying to wipe his blazer down and stem the flow of beer across the table. I, on the other hand, was once again seized with uncontrollable laughter.

"Good god, man. Have you gone completely mad?" Bosie said disgustedly as he threw the napkin on the table with a huff. He looked at me, cackling like mad, and seemed genuinely unaware of what was so funny. Edward composed himself and then glared at Bosie.

"Have you no tact whatsoever? And my ass is fine, thanks so much for asking."

"Bloody hell; is that what your eruption was about? Did I embarrass you Eddie?" Bosie had obviously caught on to what I had found so hysterically funny and with an impish grin, joined me. The two of us laughed so loudly, that the men whose conversation I had been listening to previously stopped talking and both turned to face us. With tears streaming down my face, I smiled at them, hoping to lessen their annoyance somewhat. "Really," Bosie said between his own fits of laughter, "if we can't talk about it among ourselves, who can we talk to? I was simply trying to make conversation Cullen."

"You might have gone about it a little differently," Edward said, finally cracking a smile and relaxing his defensive posture. "But I guess you're right. Sorry about that."

"Not a bother, Cullen. I'm sure I can find a way for you to make it up to me."

I was still struggling to get control of myself as Bosie took a sip from his tea cup. He held the small porcelain cup delicately in his long fingers for a moment too long before he turned his gaze back to me. I was positive that my face was flushed and blotched from my laughter but I knew it didn't matter. I knew that moment that he cocked his perfectly arched brow that it was my turn on his hot seat, a not all together unpleasant thought.

"I understand that you had a late night visitor, my beautiful Yank. Care to share with a country gentleman?"

"I thought you said you weren't a gentleman," Edward smirked as his hand found its way to my leg. Bosie noticed his movement and craned his neck to peer at us.

"Neither are you from the looks of it," Bosie said in his best proper Englishman's accent.

"Yes, we had a visitor and I enjoyed myself very much, thank you," I said with an innocent smile.

"Now, you see there Cullen? That is how you answer a question. Not cover your mate with ale." He took another sip of his tea but stopped his movements with a scrunch of his nose. "What is that horrid smell?"

"Governor Takin, I thought I recognized your foul stench the moment I was brought on board," I muttered under my breath as I tucked my hands into my lap, I was sure that now was not the time to show what a huge Star Wars geek I was. Bosie continued to pull faces of disgust.

"That, my dearest Bosie, is motor oil. A smell you would recognize if you drove a vehicle that would actually reach decent speeds," the bell tone voice said loudly from directly in front of our table. I looked up and into the exquisite face of none other than Lady Laura. She was smiling down at Bosie, who had obviously seen her a second before either Edward or I had. She turned her gaze to me and the butterflies I'd felt last night returned in full force. "And that was Star Wars, Episode VI. Well, well," she said as she slid into the seat next to Bosie, not bothering to wait for him to move over.

"Laura," Edward said with a smile and a nod.

"Laura, it's wonderful to see you again," I said, trying my hardest not to avert my eyes.

"Tell me Rose, what type of car do you drive back in America?"

"Um, an Audi TT," I said slightly hesitantly.

"An engineer for BMW drives an Audi? And why is that?" she asked with a wicked glint in her eye.

"The TT has a better suspension and a tighter turn radius than the Z4. Although the Z4 has more horsepower, the difference in gas mileage was substantial enough that it made more sense for me when I bought it."

"It's the ship that did the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs," she retorted much to my delight. The pure shock and joy must have been evident because Edward let out a low whistle at the exchange.

"Now that is my kind of woman," she said as she clapped her hands together exuberantly. "A sports car aficionado who doesn't mind getting her hands a little dirty as well as a Star Wars fan. Cullen, I might have to duel you for her."

At the rate we were going, there would be no duel necessary. I was absolutely spell bound by the enigmatic woman across from me.

Lady Laura Ashton's POV

I was never a tomboy when I was a child. I had always loved sparkles and pink and dolls and clothes and all the other things little girls were supposed to enjoy but I had also loved some things that were not...traditional for little girls. I was obsessed with cars from a young age; I collected all the Top Trump cards and challenged all my male cousins and my uncles to contest with me at any family gathering. I was obsessed with James Bond and spent many afternoons spying on the groundsman at Ashton Hall and jumping from the rooftops of the stables into piles of hay in order to 'escape the Russians'. I loved American superhero comic books, Batman was my favourite, as I could imagine myself more as the rich playboy come vigilante than I could any of the other brightly clad heroes who swung into battle with arch villains. Maybe I liked his cape too? Even at a young age, I demonstrated a sizable dark side to my personality. It was this dark side which led me to my next 'Grande Passione'.

I was a young girl when my grandfather had taken me to the cinema to see the first Star Wars film. I remember very clearly sitting in the dark, the popcorn warm against my lap, as I was sucked into space and completely engulfed by the magical world of Princess Leia and Han Solo and the other brave heroes. But it was Darth Vader's entrance onto the screen which captured my young imagination. His masterful stride and the fear which he elicited in his minions captivated me utterly. My friends had grown weary of being 'interrogated' and 'captured' as Rebel spies and Bosie had been subjected to many a late night showing of my favourite films.

And now this woman was sitting there, telling my why she loved an Audi TT more than a BMW Z4 and quoting 'Star Wars' to me. I was in heaven.

"I was just asking Cullen here how his arse was this morning!" quipped Bosie, his eyes glinting with mischief. He looked at Edward, whose expression was grim. "Try not to spit your drink on Laura, old cock. She won't like it either."

"How is it then? The arse?" I asked Edward just to tease really. He laughed again and nodded his head once before sipping his pint.

"It's been worse." He grinned over the empty glass.

"But not better eh?" I picked up the empties on the table. "Drinks?" Rose passed me her glass and her fingers lightly grazed mine. I nearly dropped the glass in shock; the current of physicality between us had not been dimmed by the banality of our surroundings. She must have felt it too because she swallowed before answering.

"What would you recommend L..." she hesitated, obviously unsure about the title. It happens a lot and sometimes I use it to my advantage but right at that moment I wanted this woman to feel at ease with me, to know we were equals and friends.

"Laura," even to me my voice sounded low, intimate. "Please Rose, call me Laura." Her answering smile was dazzling.

"What's good Laura?"

"Gin and tonic. Bombay Blue Sapphire Gin?" she nodded. "Bosie? Tea?" I wrinkled my nose but then realised he was driving. "Earl Grey?" he nodded, grimacing slightly at his inability to share a drink with us. "Edward? Bomber?" Edward nodded too looking slightly surprised that I knew what he was drinking.

Bosie's POV

As soon as the girls were off quoting 'Star Wars' I knew we were in for fireworks. Laura loves 'Star Wars', she's a complete geek about it and I've often wondered how she'd ever meet anyone who'd share ALL her passions. I mean, how many BDSM freaks can there be who can tell you all about the Force? But, it seemed like Rose was just that kind of girl. And there was serious chemistry between them too; you could just see it hovering in the air between them like.... the Force I suppose. See? Now I was doing it, I shrugged to myself.

I watched Laura at the bar. She was wearing her knee high biker boots, tight dark blue jeans, a black t shirt and no coat, just a thick purple cardigan which showed the darkness of her hair which she wore in a loose knot at the back of her head. Casual but careful, I thought to myself. She'd obviously dressed very deliberately to look informal. I looked at Rose who was also looking in the same direction, a dreamy look in her eyes. Well well, I chuckled into the last dregs of my tea. Laura wants to impress someone and I think that someone is impressed.

She came back from the bar with all the drinks balanced in her hands bar mine. Stefan stepped behind her and put the new tea pot down on the table. Laura steadied the three glasses with her fingers splayed and placed them on the table, careful not to spill a drop. I'd seen her do it loads of times but I knew she was just showing off now. The recipient of said showing off was grinning broadly at Laura as though she'd just conjured the drink from her cleavage. It was obvious they were equally taken with each other. I exchanged an amused look with Edward who raised his pint to me and winked.

"I hope you don't think this is too... presumptuous," Laura began more hesitantly than was her wont, "but I hope we can play together again?" She looked at Edward first but it was obvious to us all that the question was directed to Rose. Edward nodded and then he looked at Rose. We were all looking at Rose, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Yes, I'd love to er...." she fumbled in her handbag and produced a piece of paper.

"I've brought a list..." Laura and Rose said together as Laura produced a piece of paper from her jacket pocket at the same time. Edward began laughing, I joined in and soon all four of us were giggling, the two girls slightly pink with embarrassment.

"Right, give those to me!" I snatched both lists and lay them down together on the table, carefully avoiding where Edward's pint had left a sticky patch. Edward passed me a pen from his pocket. I dramatically began to tick off things from each list. "Spanking? Check! Name calling? Check! Penetration?" I wiggled an eyebrow at my audience who rewarded me with gales of laughter. "Check! Rose, you haven't stipulated where you'd like to be penetrated!!" I chided, more laughter, Rose clutching Edward's arm. "Laura, you have darling!" Now Laura was wheezing and wiping her eyes. "Blindfolds, gags and bondage? Check!" Two old men behind Rose got up from their table and left, leaving their unfinished pints behind. Rose looked worried and Laura snorted through her nose. Everyone laughed more, Stefan looked from behind the bar and I shrugged as though I had no idea what they were laughing at. Edward banged the table with his hand.

"Bosie, for god's sake stop, you're killing us." He giggled. I smiled and went back to my lists.

"Wax? Check! Ice? Check! Ahhhh!" I paused for effect, all six eyebrows raised in question. "Breath play? Our good fried Lady Asphyxia Philia? Check!"

Edward POV

Dear God in heaven, this conversation could not have been any more ridiculous if we'd possibly tried. The fact that Bosie was quite boisterously reading off the fetish checklists of the ladies at our table was, quite literally, enough to clear the room. Add to it that we were all laughing as if we were watching some sort of comedy sketch and the entire moment took on a surreal quality.

But the sly glimmer in his eye told me that Bosie's antics were a thinly masked attempt at hiding his own intrigue with the subject. The thought of Laura and Rose playing together was damn near more than my libido could take and still be expected to maintain the necessary public decency. Laura in her Mistress Lola attire was enough to bring anyone to their knees, with her thick eyeliner giving her a menacing stare and her ruby red lips barking out the filthiest words. And Rose kneeling, arms bound behind her back in thick leather shackles and her corn silk hair grasped tightly in the hands of Lola? Mere mortals wouldn't be able to withstand such a sight.

"I've not much experience with breath play but I am quite willing to explore it," Laura said through streaming eyes and the remnants of her laughter dying in her throat. "Cullen, you'd be willing to participate in that one, right old boy?"

"Of course," I answered, shifting in my seat to try and hide the raging hard on that I was now sporting. "I'd love to."

"Now," Bosie continued with a wild flourish of his pen. "You two differ on masks and hoods." He raised his eyebrows at the two beautiful women, who had both begun to eye each other with hungry expressions.

"Really?" I asked Rose, who was paying my hand on her thigh absolutely no attention. "When did that change?" I had intended the question to be light but the immediate shift in her facial expression told me I had just shifted the mood.

"A while ago," she replied in a tone that was completely foreign for my Rose. Her posture had tensed and even Bosie seemed unable to make light of what was obviously a difficult thing for Rose to remember.

"Beauty," Laura said in a soft voice as she stretched her hand across the table and wrapped her fingers around Rose's as they fluttered around the stem of her wine glass. "This is about having fun and exploring. Just because I'm okay with it doesn't mean that you are. It's called a compromise. I would never ask you, or anyone for that matter, to do something you were truly uncomfortable with."

Rose released the glass and threaded her fingers through Laura's very slowly. I watched as they locked their gazes again and seemed to speak without uttering a sound. A part of me was thrilled that they had such an obvious connection. But another smaller part was slightly jealous. I would never admit it aloud but I was used to being the object of the heated gazes that I saw coming from each woman and it was a little unsettling to watch such fire pass between the two of them.

But all thoughts of benevolence or petty jealousy flew directly out the stained glass window when Rose lifted Laura's hand to her lips. My dick did a fucking happy dance as I watched her very deliberately lick her middle finger from the blood red nail to the very center of her hand. With a quiet, "thank you Mistress" she placed a small kiss on the back of her hand and then lowered their hands to the table. It escaped neither my attention nor Bosie's that neither one of them made any attempt to release the other.

"So Beauty, what are your plans for the evening," Laura purred as Bosie stared open mouthed at her.

"Ahem," he very conspicuously tried to avert her attention. "Laura, I do believe that there is a certain matter that you need to attend to this evening. At least prior to making any other arrangements."

"And what would that be darling?"

He didn't speak but nudged her under that table, earning himself a nasty glare. He was trying to tell her something he felt was of great import but failing miserably. After several tense seconds, she finally lost her patience.

"Oh for the love of God, will you just spit it out man!"

"Fine milady," he said with a very self satisfied grin. "Veronica."

Lady Laura Ashton's POV

I stared at Bosie, my eyes wide and my mouth closed. I had completely forgotten about Veronica. Forgotten about her intrusion and her sudden exit. Forgotten that Boise had been phoning her all morning but getting no reply. Forgotten that anyone else existed but Rosalie Hale. After a moment or two I became aware of the silence at the table as Edward and Rose looked at me with concern.

"Good point Bosie, good point." I sipped my G&T and closed my eyes so that I could think. I didn't think I'd done anything wrong, Veronica and I didn't have an exclusive relationship. She'd never minded when I'd played with Cullen, in fact she'd been quite keen but I had to admit that the issue of another woman had never come up before. I put down my drink, the decision made. She wasn't answering her phone so I'd just have to go round to her place and talk it all out. I grimaced at the idea, I could deal with confrontation if I had to but it wasn't something I'd relish. "Right, I'd better go then." I slid out from the booth and finished my drink in a gulp.

Rose was looking worried, her perfect eyebrows wrinkled together as her concern showed in her expression. I could see that Edward was holding her hand tightly on the table top. Her other was tapping nervously on the table. I took her fingers in my own and bent to kiss them gently. I looked into those blue, dazzling eyes.

"I'm going to speak to Veronica. I'm not sure I'll be able to meet you tonight after all, but I will call you later, if that's OK with you?" I ended hopefully. Rose's brow smoothed as she smiled but her eyes were still troubled.

"Please call," she said quietly. "Good luck." Bless her, I could tell from her expression that she had no idea with what she was wishing me luck but she did it all the same. Clapping Bosie on the shoulder like WWI fighter pilot out to make another bombing run I gave Cullen a smile which I was sure did nothing to hide my resignation and left the pub.


End file.
